


Tomber amoureux est un art

by TheBasilPot



Category: France Inter RPF, Par Jupiter! (Radio) RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, on verra bien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBasilPot/pseuds/TheBasilPot
Summary: Une histoire qui commence comme tant d'autres : deux individus se rencontrent, se plaisent, s'aiment.
Relationships: Alex Vizorek/reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	1. Se rencontrer

**Author's Note:**

> Premier chapitre d'une fanfiction accordée à un certain humoriste belge.
> 
> Je tiens à préciser que tout est fictif. Certes je m'inspire de personnes réelles mais je ne me vante pas de savoir la vie de ceux-ci.

Perchée sur les talons compensés de ses bottines, Y/N s’avança dans la brume parisienne. Elle regarda le cadran de sa montre qui annonçait une petite vingtaine de minutes d’avance. En effet, elle avait rendez-vous à 16 h 45 dans les bureaux de France Inter pour passer à l’antenne à 17 h. Elle ne s’était jamais prêtée à cet exercice ; la tension commence à monter, reprends-toi, se dit-elle. Après tout, elle était fière d’avoir été contactée par les équipes de Par Jupiter ! pour évoquer son ouvrage, un recueil de poèmes qu’elle avait rassemblés avec les années. Et pourtant, à mesure que les minutes s’égrenaient, une boule se formait dans son abdomen.

\- « Bon, on est d’accord ? Ça ne te dérange pas Guillaume si on déplace ta chronique ? », Charline questionna son collègue. « Où est passé Alex ? On est à 30 minutes du direct et il n’est pas là… », Charline poursuivit.

Y/N rentra dans les locaux de la Maison de la Radio et fut guidée par une standardiste particulièrement bienveillante à travers les bureaux de France Inter. La standardiste s’arrêta devant une porte, comme pour indiquer à l’invitée du jour qu’elle était enjointe à rentrer.

\- « Ah, bonjour Y/N Y/L/N ! Vous êtes en avance, permettez-moi de vous présenter l’équipe du jour », Charline Vanhoenacker vint à la rencontre de la jeune invitée un peu traquée mais très heureuse de défendre son œuvre.  
\- « Enchanté, Guillaume Meurice », l’humoriste dit, comme pour faire comprendre à sa collègue qu’il pouvait très bien se présenter de lui-même. Y/N le salua en retour.   
\- « Juliette Arnaud, je suis ravie qu’on vous reçoive, j’ai beaucoup apprécié votre ouvrage », la chroniqueuse littéraire affirma comme pour détendre l’atmosphère, voyant que l’invitée n’était pas très à l’aise. Y/N remercia chaleureusement la chroniqueuse, en profitant pour lui assurer qu’elle appréciait beaucoup son travail.  
\- « Et Alex Vizorek qui devrait arriver d’un moment à l’autre », conclut Charline en regardant ses collègues d’un œil dubitatif. Dans sa tête, une sirène d’alarme se mit à résonner : mais bordel qu’est-ce que le co-présentateur de l’émission pouvait bien faire ?

Alors que l’émission se rapprochait de plus en plus et que l’émission d’Antoine de Caunes vint à s’achever, les chroniqueurs se concentraient sur leurs notes tandis que Charline, dans un dernier espoir, textota quelques mots à son collègue quelque peu retardataire. Charline maintenait un flegme britannique en apparence mais au fond d’elle, elle bouillonnait. Son collègue était pourtant toujours très professionnel.

Comme une fleur, Alex se pointa trois minutes à peine avant le lancement de l’émission. Il allait pour s’excuser auprès de Charline qui semblait la plus interloquée – le reste de l’équipe restait stoïque, persuadée depuis le début que le Belge finirait par arriver – mais son regard se détourna sur l’invitée. La raison même pour laquelle il arrivait si tard. Il n’avait pu s’empêcher de relire certains passages qui l’avaient particulièrement troublé et n’avait pas vu l’heure passer. Ce qu’il ignorait était que l’invitée était toute aussi troublante que ses écrits. Il avait imaginé une femme plus âgée – ce qui ne l’aurait pas gêné le moins du monde – que semblait indiquer certains des poèmes les plus sombres du livre. Il n’avait surtout pas l’intention de trouver l’invitée aussi belle que talentueuse. Voilà pourquoi les quatrièmes de couverture devraient toujours comporter une photographie de l’auteur, histoire de savoir à quoi s’attendre lorsque l’on vient à les interviewer.

Le journal de 17 h approcha de son terme et Charline annonça bientôt : « Bonjour la France Inter ! ». L’heure allait être longue pour Alex qui ne put détacher son regard de l’invitée.

Les présentations faites, l’ambiance redevint bon enfant. Y/N avait réellement l’impression d’être dans son environnement ; les intervenants aussi bienveillants que ce qu’elle avait imaginé des nombreuses heures passées à écouter ces gais lurons. Passer dans cette émission était pour elle une vraie consécration, la reconnaissance de son travail mais aussi de la pertinence de ses propos. Amusée par Guillaume Meurice assis à sa gauche, elle ne put s’empêcher de glousser face aux remarques plus absurdes les unes que les autres de Parisiens interrogés sur les élections municipales en cours.

Malgré cet air enfantin qui se dégageait de la salle d’enregistrement, Y/N sentait un regard sur elle qui l’intimidait autant qu’il la fascinait. A de nombreuses reprises, elle posa ses propres yeux sur ce regard prédateur pour y entrevoir un Alex Vizorek détournant son visage vers le vide, comme pour échapper à la réprimande d’un si grand crime : celui d’avoir épié un ange. Dans son for intérieur, en dépit de l’incompréhension qui la rongeait, elle se complut à se moquer légèrement d’un acte aussi puéril qu’attendrissant.

Alex paraissait quant à lui au top de sa forme, posant une série frénétique de questions à Y/N sans pour autant oser la regarder dans les yeux. Il répéta pendant toute l’heure à quel point il avait aimé le livre, ce à quoi Y/N remercia du bout des lèvres d’une voix qui fit fondre le co-présentateur juste un peu plus. Se doutant de quelque chose et n’ayant pas vu leur collègue aussi enthousiaste depuis des mois, Charline et Guillaume se regardèrent. Loin de comprendre la raison pour laquelle leur collègue et ami était dans cet état, ils n’en étaient pas moins heureux de le voir ainsi et même Charline qui avait paniqué de ne pas voir Alex présenter avec elle l’émission ne pouvait pas résister longtemps à le voir comme ça.

Juliette Arnaud conclut l’émission avec sa chronique sur les rapports entre les odes de Ronsard et la poésie de Y/N, ce qui fit rougir la principale intéressée de par l’engouement de la chroniqueuse qui avait vraiment l’air d’avoir adoré l’ouvrage. Cette fois, le regard de Y/N croisa celui d’Alex, qui ne tentait même plus de se détacher de l’emprise de la jeune femme. Y/N rougit de plus belle et se demanda comment un simple regard peut parfois suffire pour tout révéler. Elle le trouvait beau. Bien que ses cheveux souhaitaient manifestement se faire la malle et que l’humoriste n’avait pas mis son plus beau costume, elle le trouvait beau.  
La fin de l’émission fut une délivrance pour Alex qui enfin pourrait être plus naturel, ou du moins c’est ce qu’il croyait. Il aurait voulu aller à l’encontre de cette femme mystérieuse qui lui avait rendu le sourire. Il aurait voulu l’emmener voir les sept merveilles du monde, lui dire qu’il serait toujours là pour elle. Sa timidité l’en dissuada. Il se dit qu’à quoi bon, une si belle femme devait sans doute être courtisée par d’autres hommes, de bien plus beaux et plus cultivés de surcroît. Et puis de toute façon, Y/N semblait s’être engagée dans une conversation qui s’annonçait longue avec Juliette Arnaud et Charline Vanhoenacker sur la littérature et les arts. Les trois femmes paraissaient être résolues à parler jusqu’à la fin du monde. Et encore, la fin du monde ne les empêcherait sans doute pas de parler d’un quidam éthiopien qui avait eu l’occasion, en 1987 de publier son premier et dernier roman avant de disparaître de la circulation.

\- « Charline est peut-être aveugle, une voix se mit à dire derrière Alex « mais moi je sais ce qui t’a mis dans cet état euphorique.  
\- Ah oui ?, Alex questionna Guillaume, tant pour voir si réellement son ami avait percé le secret que pour s’assurer qu’il n’avait pas rêvé cette rencontre.  
\- Ouais. Et je ne peux pas vraiment dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, elle n’est pas laide. Parle lui. Si tu ne lui parles pas, tu le regretteras. »

Sur ces mots, Guillaume toucha l’épaule d’Alex en signe de complicité et d’encouragement. Il récupéra ses affaires avant de saluer l’équipe et de quitter les lieux, laissant Alex face au doute. Il se sentait comme un adolescent face à ses premiers émois.

La conversation portée sur la littérature s’acheva lorsque Juliette Arnaud demanda le numéro de Y/N pour qu’elles puissent garder le contact, ce que Y/N accepta avec plaisir, ayant trouvé en la chroniqueuse une passionnée, au moins autant qu’elle. Alex envia la facilité déconcertante de sa collègue et aurait voulu avoir la main sur ce précieux sésame. Il était conscient que bientôt il aurait une fenêtre de tir pour parler avec Y/N et seulement avec elle. Il devait réagir vite. Pendant une heure, il avait su trouver les questions, les mots pour en savoir davantage sur Y/N mais au moment où il pouvait se retrouver seul avec elle, aucune idée ne lui vint. Dis n’importe quoi, il suffit d’ouvrir la bouche, le reste suivra, se dit-il pour se donner du courage.

Y/N ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter France Inter sans parler à Alex Vizorek et voyant que celui-ci ne se déciderait pas, elle s’aventura à son devant, se fichant bien des mœurs en matière de séduction.

\- « Nous n’avons pas été présentés l’un à l’autre, il me semble.  
\- J’ai bien peur d’en être la cause. Je n’ai pu me détacher de votre livre et en ai oublié de venir en avance. A vrai dire, si notre supérieure ne m’avait pas tiré de notre salle de réunion, j’y serais encore. Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous vous en êtes très bien sortie, et pour quelqu’un dont c’est la première interview et pour une si jeune auteure. »

Alex aurait voulu se taire, de peur de commettre un impair mais c’est comme une force surnaturelle le poussait à parler.

\- « C’est très aimable de votre part. Peut-être pourrions nous prendre un verre pour parler littérature ? », suggéra Y/N. Habituellement réservée, Y/N gagna en assurance. Elle voulait surtout en savoir plus sur cet homme au regard perçant et qui en savait bien plus sur elle qu’elle sur lui.

Alex Vizorek parut totalement décontenancé, face à tant d’audace qu’il jalousait. Comment des gens peuvent-ils être aussi confiants et moi aussi peu ? se dit-il. Y/N prit ça comme un refus et bafouilla des excuses. Elle se reprochait d’avoir dressé des conclusions trop hâtives. Sans doute que l’humoriste belge allouait un accueil aussi chaleureux à tous ses invités et Y/N avait imaginé des choses qui en réalité n’étaient que le fruit de son imagination.

\- « Ne vous excusez pas… Je serais honoré de boire un verre avec vous. »

Agréablement surprise, Y/N voulait fixer un rendez-vous pour le lendemain, supposant que l’humoriste avait des projets pour le reste de la soirée, ce qui n’était pas le cas au regard de l’offre de celui-ci. Ils boiraient un verre le soir même, ça tombe bien puisqu’Alex connaît « un super café pas loin ».  
Ils prirent leurs affaires respectives et se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la rue. Comme dans les bureaux de la radio, Alex s’étonna de ne pas pouvoir détacher son regard du visage de la jeune femme, visage que sublimaient les lampadaires parisiens sur le point de s’illuminer. Alex dévorait tellement la jeune femme du regard qu’il en oublia de faire halte devant la terre promise, un café ne payant pas de mine.

\- « Merde, c’était là, dit Alex dans un rictus. Après vous », poursuivit-il en invitant son invitée à l’intérieur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième chapitre !

Comme s’ils se connaissaient depuis des années, Y/N et Alex se mirent à parler de tout mais surtout de rien autour de cadavres de bouteilles de vin. Une, puis deux puis bientôt une troisième. A mesure que la soirée se passait, les langues se délièrent et l’on en vint à des sujets plus spirituels que la coupe de cheveux de Guillaume Meurice ou les suggestions littéraires douteuses de Juliette Arnaud.

Alex Vizorek n’était pas réputé comme étant le plus loquace sur des sujets plus personnels. Il avait cette fâcheuse tendance de se cacher derrière des sujets politiques, artistiques ou en rapport avec la société de manière plus générale. Cela lui donnait un certain charme mais après quelques verres descendus, le sujet dévia dangereusement et trop vite pour qu’Alex puisse faire marche arrière. Les deux se mirent d’accord pour dire qu’en matière de relations amoureuses, ils n’avaient pas été les plus chanceux. Que leurs emplois du temps ne leur permettaient pas souvent de réfléchir à ce sujet et que s’ils pouvaient, ils referaient certaines choses qui par la force des choses les avaient menés à une série d’échecs cuisants.

A mesure que les deux sophistes, enivrés par les vapeurs d’alcool et par une conversation aussi dérisoire que profonde discutaient, le café s’emplit de Parisiens en quête d’houblon pour certains, de l’amour d’une vie ou d’une nuit pour d’autres. Le café était un pôle pour les étudiants et pour les riverains mais le bruit se faisant de plus en plus omniprésent ne dérangea pas le moins du monde ni Y/N ni Alex, plongés dans une nourriture bien plus spirituelle.

Le sujet de conversation était redevenu plus léger et l’on se mit à évoquer les actualités cinématographiques et l’évolution du jeu d’acteur de Leonardo DiCaprio. Certes, Alex Vizorek continuait à contempler la muse qui lui faisait face mais cette fois, il le faisait de manière totalement décomplexée. Si Y/N trouvait cela intimidant au début, elle trouvait tout cela plutôt drôle à présent. Après tout, il n’y a pas de mal à être admirée d’un bel homme.

\- « Je suis désolée de devoir vous demander cela mais je vais vous demander de partir dans pas longtemps. Nous fermons dans dix minutes », affirma une jeune femme qu’un tablier noué à sa taille et un balai à sa main associaient à une serveuse.

Avant cette interruption, les âmes quittant peu à peu les lieux auraient pu mettre la puce à l’oreille que bientôt cela serait à leur tour de partir. Dehors, la nuit de charbon avait chassé depuis longtemps le soleil d’ocre. Paris brillait par les rayons d’or projetés par les réverbères.

\- « Ah. Bien sûr, désolée, nous n’avions pas vu l’heure, répondit Y/N à l’aimable serveuse qui leur souriait, comme si elle était dans la confidence. Y/N se rendit compte qu’elle avait dit cette phrase très vite, à la fois pour s’excuser platement d’un si grand péché qui était de s’être perdue dans le regard de l’humoriste belge mais aussi pour rompre le silence sans monopoliser l’attention. Elle se mit à rire d’un rire éclatant qui fit ricochet auprès d’Alex qui lui souriait en retour, la main droite négligemment posée sur son menton.

\- Pas de souci. Je vous apporte l’addition peut-être ? »

Alex opina du chef en regardant pour la première fois depuis trois heures autre part qu’en direction de Y/N.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, la serveuse fut propulsée hors de la cuisine où elle était allée chercher un bout de papier. Elle posa délicatement la note qui scella par là un moment privilégié et suspendu dans le temps. Ni Alex ni Y/N n’avait évoqué la façon de procéder face à cet instant toujours un peu gênant de l’addition. En même temps, comment parler de cela quand vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d’admirer la personne qui vous fait face ? Il apparaissait évident que puisqu’il avait proposé cette idée, Alex devait payer. Cela était beaucoup moins évident pour Y/N qui fit comprendre qu’elle pouvait être assez têtue. Si Alex lui avait proposé, elle avait accepté. La note devait être séparée, point à la ligne.

Alex se résolut à cette solution et apprécia la ténacité de Y/N qui ne voulait pas en démordre. L’on paya puis l’on s’éclipsa en-dehors du café. Une église alentour sonna onze coups. Là encore, l’on n’avait pas pris la peine de discuter de la suite de la nuit. Alex travaillait le lendemain, Y/N aussi mais ils auraient souhaité prolonger la nuitée dans les rues parisiennes. En tout bien tout honneur. Alex proposa de marcher sur les quais pour voir le Palais du Trocadéro et les lumières émanant du Champ de Mars se refléter dans la Seine. Sans hésiter, Y/N accepta, sans se préoccuper outre mesure de la fatigue qu’elle aurait à endurer le lendemain.  
Les minutes devinrent une heure, puis deux. Tant pis pour les heures de sommeil perdues à jamais. Y/N se sentait bien depuis longtemps ; l’air parisien, quoique pollué, lui semblait le plus pur du monde en compagnie d’Alex. Toutefois, elle dut rompre cette accalmie en écourtant cette rencontre impromptue.

\- « Laissez-moi appeler un taxi alors », dit Alex d’un ton aussi suave que possible.

Alex était déjà en train de composer un numéro qu’il semblait connaître par cœur lorsque Y/N héla un taxi qui arrivait sur le boulevard.

Alex resta figé quelques instants, bouche bée pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Décidément, il était bien le seul à ne pas disposer de cette rapidité d’esprit. Il se fit la remarque que cela avait commencé lorsqu’il avait vu Y/N pour la première fois et conclut à un rapport de cause à effet.

\- « Je m’avoue vaincu, confessa l’humoriste en voyant sa compagne d’un soir s’immiscer dans le véhicule.  
\- Vous pourriez en avoir besoin, rétorqua Y/N en glissant son numéro de portable dans la main d’Alex qui se tenait sur le toit de la voiture.  
\- Effectivement.  
\- Bonne soirée monsieur Vizorek, salua Y/N avec un sourire qui lui monta jusqu’aux oreilles. »

Pour toute réponse, Y/N reçut un baiser chaste sur la joue droite que le vent vespéral avait refroidi.

De son côté, Alex vit s’enfuir la voiture en regrettant de ne pas avoir embrassé les lèvres écarlates de la si belle femme qui avait eu la gentillesse de le supporter toute une nuit. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes d’être aussi timoré avec les femmes ; il était plutôt du genre entreprenant en la matière mais avec Y/N, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait pas s’expliquer. Il venait tout juste de la rencontrer mais il sentait déjà que cette histoire ne s’arrêterait pas là. Peut-être que c’est cela un coup de foudre, coup de foudre auquel il n’aurait pas cru jusqu’à ce jour. Il se ravisa en ne voyant plus le taxi à l’horizon à rebrousser chemin et à se diriger péniblement jusqu’à son appartement. Il aurait voulu que la nuit ne vienne jamais, que cet instant se répète à l’infini. Ce moment sacré où il plaça ses lèvres sur sa joue éclairait un morceau de lune.

Arrivé à son domicile, il se saisit de son portable dans un vain espoir qu’une phrase poétique lui vienne et qu’il pourrait envoyer à celle qui venait de quitter. Fut-ce l’heure tardive ou l’alcool dans ses veines qui l’en empêcha. Il se dit de plus que rien de bon ne sortirait de son esprit et qu’il valait mieux laisser l’ange se reposer après sa chute du Paradis.

Épuisée mais béate après une journée aussi chargée, Y/N glissa de tout son corps dans un lit qu’elle jugea trop grand, trop froid pour elle toute seule. Elle s’assura avant de s’endormir qu’Alex ne lui avait pas envoyé un message, qui lui aurait permis de combler le vide qui commençait à s’installer dans son appartement. Elle s’endormit pour se réveiller au matin, en retard mais convaincue d'être la plus heureuse des femmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre un peu plus court, je me rattraperai !


	3. Troisième partie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troisième partie !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour me faire pardonner du chapitre précédent qui était un peu trop court.

Habituellement, il fallait une cafetière entière à Alex Vizorek pour qu’il puisse émerger le matin. Mais pas cette fois. Il eut même de quoi se vanter de s'être réveillé avant que le son saccadé de la radio s’en charge, lui évitant un traumatisme et la perte à terme de ses tympans. Non, aujourd'hui il se sentait d’attaque. Toutefois, un détail vint rompre cette harmonie. Depuis qu’il avait quitté Y/N, il n’avait osé la recontacter. Et si elle avait décuvé et s'était rendu compte que lui, l’humoriste de France Inter ne valait pas un clou ? Il prendrait son courage à deux mains mais pas maintenant. Il douta de ne jamais arriver à envoyer un message.

Un bruit électronique vint sortir Y/N de sa léthargie qu’un taux conséquent d’alcool avait causé. Comprenant qu’il s’agissait de son cellulaire, Y/N s’agita pour répondre. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu’elle vit le nom de Juliette à la fin du message qui lui était adressé. Pas qu’elle n'était pas ravie d’avoir des nouvelles de la chroniqueuse mais en toute honnêteté, elle aurait préféré recevoir un message d’un autre membre de l'équipe.

Alex sauta dans le premier métro, bousculé au passage par le rythme d’une vie parisienne faite de surmenage et de morosité. Le portable toujours à la main, il arriva dans les locaux de la Maison de la radio sans avoir laissé jouer ses doigts sur le clavier. Désespérant, voilà ce que tu es Vizorek, pensa l’humoriste au rythme de ses pieds qui s’aventurèrent à présent dans la salle de réunion où étaient déjà attablés Guillaume Meurice et Hippolyte Girardot. Il n’eut pas la force de prétendre ne pas être heureux. Sa voix trahit son allégresse, comme le souligna Guillaume.

\- « Bah alors Vizorek, on a passé une bonne soirée, on dirait !  
\- J’ai suivi ton conseil. Enfin non, c’est elle qui est venue me voir et on est allés prendre un verre.  
\- J’ai raté un épisode on dirait, remarqua l'aîné comme pour en savoir davantage sur cette histoire qui lui parut prometteuse.  
\- Alex s’est amouraché de notre invitée d’hier.  
\- Et t’as passé la soirée avec ? Tu perds pas de temps, toi ! » taquina Hippolyte Girardot.

Alex aurait été le premier à rire face à cette boutade mais il se sentit tout d’un coup coupable d’avoir laissé partir Y/N si vite. Il aurait voulu lui avouer des sentiments qu’il n’osait pas encore formuler, lui réciter du Lamartine jusqu'à ce que la fin du monde ne les emporte.

\- « On peut se mettre à bosser ? » répondit Alex, passablement agacé, davantage par lui-même que par ses collègues.

Hippolyte chercha Guillaume du regard, à moins que cela ne fut le contraire. Les deux hommes rirent aux dépens d’Alex d’un rire que la fatigue matinale rendait plus éclatant encore. Impossible de résister à l’euphorie générale. Même s’il avait voulu reprocher à ses collègues leur humour douteux, Alex n’aurait pas pu contenir son rire plus longtemps.

C’est sur cette bonne humeur qui avait rempli toute la pièce, jusque dans ses derniers recoins que Charline rentra. L'équipe presqu'au complet, on commença à parler de l'émission du soir. Une fois pris par la préparation de l'émission, Alex n’eut plus une seule seconde pour penser à Y/N.

Celle-ci s’affairait à ne pas penser à la veille et à Alex. Elle continua la rédaction d’un article pour un site Internet lambda. Tirant la conclusion qu’elle ne parviendrait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que ce baiser et cette nuit de liesse, Y/N s’habilla en troisième vitesse avec le premier jean qui dépassait de son armoire et un t-shirt pas de la première jeunesse. Décidée à déambuler dans le ventre de la capitale, elle rentra dans un système de pensée qui se préoccupait davantage de l’aspect pratique que de tout aspect esthétique. Elle aurait trouvé une serpillière avant de trouver ce jean qu’elle l’aurait mise. Elle établit un nouveau record lorsqu’en quatre-vingt-dix secondes montre en main, elle s’était habillée et avait fermé la porte de son domicile. Elle songea d’abord à prendre son portable – au cas où, on ne sait jamais – puis abandonna l’affaire et reposa délicatement l’engin sur un meuble qui traînait.

Il était encore tôt mais déjà les rues grouillaient de péquenauds bien mieux habillés qu’elle qui sirotaient en toute quiétude leur breuvage, de touristes qui, carte à la main, tentaient de se mettre d’accord sur quoi voir en premier, d’enfants au nez rose et aux jambes lourdes qui, parce qu’on les y avait obligés se rendaient péniblement vers leur école et de tant d’autres merveilles qu’un dais de soleil venait mettre en lumière. Pendant un instant, aussi court fut-il, Y/N en oublia Alex avant de se reprocher de ne plus y avoir pensé et de rêver de plus belle un souvenir aussi proche dans le temps et déjà si loin dans sa mémoire. Qu’avait porté Alex ? Elle ne s’en souvenait plus, ou mal. Quel temps faisait-il ? Impossible de se le remémorer. Comment puis-je être Bérénice ou Juliette si je suis incapable de me souvenir de tout, pensa-t-elle.

La pause déjeuner fut annoncée par Charline qui n’en pouvait plus d’écouter ni les jeux de mots vaseux de Guillaume ni les critiques de cinéma improvisées par Hippolyte. Elle avait trouvé en outre Alex éteint pendant toute la matinée et se mit en tête de découvrir pourquoi. Hippolyte, suivi de près par Guillaume sautèrent sur l’occasion pour aller dans une boulangerie dans laquelle ils avaient leurs habitudes. Charline assura qu’elle les rejoindrait mais une fois que les deux hommes eurent quitté les lieux, elle se tourna vers Alex qui rassemblait ses affaires.

\- « Bon, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- De quoi tu parles ? bougonna Alex qui tenta d’éluder la question en s’adressant à son sac plutôt qu’à Charline directement.  
\- Je ne suis pas dupe Vizorek, je vois bien qu’il y a un truc dont tu ne veux pas parler. Mais je suis ta collègue et a fortiori ton amie. Si tu peux me dire tes pires blagues, tu peux tout me dire, non ? demanda Charline qui prit le parti de faire rire son homologue belge.  
\- C’est simplement… Enfin, non, justement c’est pas simple…, Alex hésita mais maintenant qu’il était lancé, il ne pouvait décemment pas en finir là. Il reprit. Tu sais Y/N Y/L/N… Alex chercha du regard l’approbation de Charline qui acquiesça. Eh bien, hier on a passé la soirée ensemble et… Je ne l’ai pas recontactée depuis… »

Charline, surprise d’entendre ces confessions fit entendre un léger rire, qui interloqua Alex.

\- « C’est tout ? Enfin, je veux dire : il n’y a que ça qui te chagrine ?  
\- Bah euh… oui, avoua Alex, penaud.  
\- Envoie lui un message Alex et bosse convenablement pour ce soir. C’est tout ce que je te demande. »

Ce fut la deuxième fois en deux jours que ses collègues lui ordonnaient de faire avancer le schmilblick avec Y/N. Alex y vit un alignement des étoiles ou une connerie dans le genre et se dit que s’il avait obtenu aussi aisément l’aval de ses collègues, peut-être que cela pourrait fonctionner. Charline comprit qu’Alex désirait rester seul pour régler ce petit souci qui n’en était pas réellement un. Elle quitta la salle de réunion qui avait été apprêtée pour l’équipe. Alex contempla quelques secondes la porte qui s’était refermée sur son amie puis il sortit son portable du sac qu’il venait de ranger.

Y/N rentra chez elle car le froid commençait à la déranger outre mesure. Elle ôta ses chaussures et fit chauffer de l’eau pour boire un thé amplement mérité. Dans un geste désespéré et instinctif, elle regarda l’écran de son portable en sachant qu’elle n’y verrait rien d’affiché. Elle avait réfléchi pendant sa promenade au fait que, foutu pour foutu, elle pourrait bien écrire à Juliette pour lui demander le numéro d’Alex. Mais après tout, elle n’avait plus quinze ans et si les choses devaient se faire, elles se feraient sans intermédiaire. Après tout, ils s’étaient quitté à peine une demi-journée plus tôt. Après tout, Alex Vizorek est un homme occupé. Après tout, il ne s’intéresse sans doute pas à moi, conclut Y/N.

A son grand étonnement, son portable lui annonça qu’un numéro inconnu avait laissé un message. Son cœur s’emballa dans sa poitrine. Se put-il que ? Elle n’y tint plus et lut le message :

"Ne prenez pas mon silence pour du désintérêt, je ne savais pas comment vous écrire. Je crois que je ne sais toujours pas. Je ne savais pas comment vous réagiriez. Je ne sais pas non plus comment vous réagissez au moment où vous lisez cela. Pour me faire pardonner et si vous le souhaitez, nous pourrions nous revoir. A. Vizorek"

Y/N relit le message, incrédule. Elle sentit son ventre se nouer, sentiment qu’elle avait entendu dans nombre de chansons sentimentales et lu dans une pléthore de romans mais cette fois-ci, c’était elle Jane Eyre. Y/N se remit à écrire de plus belle l’article qu’elle avait commencé de rédiger, découvrant une nouvelle vigueur dans sa cadence. En moins d’une heure, elle l’avait clos, corrigé et envoyé à la rédactrice en chef de la revue. Impossible de ne pas y voir un énième rapport de cause à effet. Pendant cette heure, Y/N réfléchit à une réponse aussi digne que le message émis par Alex.

Après avoir bu trois autres tasses de thé, écouté quelques temps la radio, s’être renseigné sur tout et sur rien sur des sites d’actualité et après tant d’autres activités aussi peu révolutionnaires, elle prit son portable et son courage à deux mains.

Comme à leur habitude, les chroniqueurs de France Inter ne pouvaient prendre trop de temps pour leur pause déjeuner ; il y avait encore bien trop à faire pour si peu de temps. Dans quatre heures, ils seront en direct et l’on ne sait toujours pas par quoi commencer l’émission. L’invité est un reporter de guerre mais alors que l’on aurait habituellement beaucoup de questions à lui poser, on ne parvient pas à se décider sur la pertinence des questions. Il faut dire que l’actualité peu réjouissante n’aide pas : il y aurait presque trop de choses à demander pour trop peu de temps d’antenne. Toujours est-il que voilà les chroniqueurs rassasiés mais un peu bougons de retour dans les bureaux. Jusqu’à la dernière seconde avant de reprendre là où il en était, Alex interroge son portable qui n’a de cesse de lui dire que, non, elle ne t’a pas répondu et qu’il faut se faire une raison. Alex se dit qu’il ne peut s’en prendre qu’à lui-même et se replonge dans ses brèves loufoques comme à l’accoutumée.

Bien qu’il n’ait reçu de réponse, Alex esquisse un sourire malicieux qu’il ne peut dissimuler très longtemps. Guillaume et Charline ont très bien compris la raison de ce sourire et s’amusent de voir leur collègue aussi satisfait. Les quatre heures sont comme d’habitude bien trop courtes pour des chroniqueurs aussi pointilleux et perfectionnistes mais sur une note générale, ils se disent qu’encore aujourd’hui, ils ont bien bossé. Laurence Bloch vient coacher ses protégés, en donnant implicitement le relais à leur émission que la fin du journal rend plus pressante.

A la fin de l’émission, Alex n’y tient plus : il fonce comme un dératé vers son portable qu’il a pris le soin de ne pas garder lors de l’émission. Il savait que s’il recevait un message en pleine émission, il ne pourrait plus se concentrer et en professionnel, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Tel un phare dans la nuit, son portable lui déclare enfin ce qu’il espérait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, ça ne bouge pas trop pour l'instant mais promis, il y aura de l'action par la suite !


	4. Mots d'amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La suite ! Dans ce chapitre, Alex prend conscience du mal qui le ronge et parle avec un ange. Ni plus ni moins;

Je serais ravie de vous revoir, demain peut-être ? Y/N

Alex relit ces simples mots comme s’il s’était agi d’un poème de Heine ou de tout autre poète romantique allemand. Aussi futiles furent-ils, ces mots étaient ceux que désirait lire Alex. De toute son âme, il se répéta cette phrase mentalement comme pour se convaincre de leur présence physique, non plus sur un papier à lettre mais sur ce nouvel outil du romantisme que l’on appelle portable. Il fut comme aspiré par les lettres collées les unes aux autres et qui formant une si tendre phrase faisait naître un sentiment nouveau de plein épanouissement. Tellement absorbé qu’il n’en vit pas ses collègues s’approcher.

Guillaume, absent en temps normal le vendredi, s’amusa de voir son camarade être dans sa propre bulle. Technologique mais une bulle néanmoins. Sachant pertinemment la raison derrière cet isolement, il ne fit que sourire sans interrompre ces sensations que lui-même n’avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Il savait que ces premières heures sont innocentes, tendres et fragiles. Charline ne fut pas aussi délicate et s’aventura au chevet d’Alex.

\- « Bah alors, elle t’en fait de l’effet celle-là, dit-elle sur le ton de l’humour. Guillaume lui avait dit dans les détails tout ce qu’il savait de plus qu’elle – pas grand-chose mais suffisamment pour que Charline se mette en tête de tout savoir - davantage parce que Charline l’y avait forcé que dans une quête journalistique.  
\- Hum, oui, oui, je suppose, Alex scruta Guillaume comme pour lui assurer qu’il ne s’en sortirait pas aussi aisément. Voyant que son collègue fuyait son regard, il le détourna sur Charline qui le regardait avec un grand sourire et la fleur aux dents. Désolé, tu voulais faire un compte-rendu d’aujourd’hui ?  
\- Hum, oui, oui, je suppose, reprit Charline à la fois pour taquiner Alex et pour lui répondre. Mais réponds-lui d’abord, on a le temps. On n’a jamais le temps pour l’amour. »

Charline avait dit cette dernière phrase d’un ton mielleux et comme si elle y avait réfléchi mûrement. Cette phrase, de par sa teneur en philosophie de comptoir, fit sourire Guillaume et Clara mais Alex, lui, commença sérieusement à y réfléchir comme si cette phrase venait le réchauffer de sa lumière chaude après tant de questions posées auxquelles aucune réponse ne lui vint.

Le compte-rendu de l’émission, étape obligée bien que particulièrement barbante – quoi dire d’une émission qui s’est très bien passée ? – commença sur ce relâchement général. L’équipe avait toujours fonctionné de cette manière : trouver un bouc émissaire pour toute la journée avant de l’être soi-même. Toujours sur le ton de l’humour, ce rituel de passage divertissait Alex plus qu’autre chose. Il se disait que mardi, lorsqu’il reviendrait travailler après son jour de congé, il trouverait bien moyen de se venger de Guillaume. En attendant, il savourait ces instants précieux où il se sentait tomber amoureux sans une once de déplaisir. Il prit son portable lorsque Clara Dupont-Monod remarqua que le ton monocorde de Guillaume l’avait agacé, comme d’habitude précisa-t-elle dans un sourire vers son collègue.

Qu’il en soit ainsi : demain ! A. Vizorek

Instinctivement, Alex avait répondu cette phrase qu’il jugea bien vite trop sotte. Mais il était trop tard pour y ajouter quoi que ce soit d’autre. Oh, et puis, si, rien qu’une phrase pour prendre enfin une décision :

Si vous ne l’avez pas encore vue, nous pourrions visiter l’exposition à Jacquemart-André.

Bien que fort peu croyant – « je suis croyant que lorsque cela m’arrange » avait-il dit à André Manoukian qui le charriait au sujet de son regard mordant sur la vie – et encore moins pratiquant, Alex priait tous les cieux, les étoiles et tout le toutim pour que Y/N lui réponde favorablement. Dans le cas contraire, il ne se sentirait pas la force de prendre une autre décision.

Lorsqu’il reprit le fil de la conversation de ses collègues, on en était à débattre de la couleur de la chemise de Guillaume. Il apparaissait que la revanche d’Alex fut engagée sans qu’il n’ait eu à bouger le petit doigt.

Alex rentra chez lui à peine deux heures plus tard. Le compte-rendu s’était débouché en apéritif chez Charline mais il n’avait eu le courage d’écouter plus d’anecdotes plus sordides les unes que les autres de la part des chroniqueurs qui surenchérissaient en permanence. Il comptait bien passer toute la nuit à discuter avec Y/N par portables interposés, à défaut de pouvoir la voir.

Ce qui se produisit. Par chance, Y/N n’avait pas encore vu l’exposition à Jacquemart-André et était « ravie de le faire » avec Alex, selon ses propres dires. La conversation se poursuivit sur des recommandations littéraires, sur l’actualité politique et sociale. Si les deux avaient un tant soit peu songé au lendemain, ils n’auraient pas engager une conversation qu’ils auraient pu avoir quelques heures plus tard. Cela fut plus fort qu’eux, ils ne parvenaient pas à se détacher de leur portable. Seul un regard de Y/N sur l’heure qu’il était et le taux de batterie très faible de son portable lui indiquèrent que raisonnablement et en vue du lendemain, elle ne pouvait pas continuer de la sorte.

Il est tard, je ferais mieux de dormir. Bonne nuit Alex.

Bien qu’il douta de trouver le sommeil après tout cela, Alex se ravisa et comprit que pour le bien commun, il se devait de répondre par la même. Intuitivement, il écrit un mot qui au matin lui parut bien trop cavalier.

Bonne nuit à toi Y/N.

Le lendemain, en effet, il s’en voulut d’avoir osé tutoyer cette femme aussi mystérieuse que belle, aussi cultivée qu’aimable. Foncièrement aimable. Ou plutôt, non, digne d’être adorée. Comment avait-il pu penser un instant prendre ses aises de la sorte ? Il y a encore quelques jours, une telle broutille, une simple prise de confiance grammaticale, ne l’aurait pas dérangé. Avec une autre femme, cela ne l’avait jamais perturbé outre mesure. Oui mais voilà, Y/N n’était déjà plus une femme pour lui mais était devenue un ange. A ce moment-là, comment tutoyer un ange ? Comment même lui parler ?

Y/N de son côté n’y avait pas prêté attention et se prépara. Malgré le temps peu engageant qui se profilait à l’horizon, elle décida de porter une robe. Quitte à tomber malade. Elle enfila donc une robe d’un bleu aussi clair qu’un ciel d’été. Elle se maquilla légèrement, seulement pour dissimuler ses cernes derrière des traits fins et noirs. Elle prit le métro en compagnie d’une boule qu’elle tenait au ventre, la même que celle qui l’avait poussée à franchir la porte de la Maison de la radio pour la première fois. Cette fois, elle en saisissait parfaitement la signification. Elle aussi était désespérément en train de tomber amoureuse, à en croire la formule de Marivaux. Elle aussi ne se souciait guère des conséquences irréversibles, des effets secondaires de cette maladie incurable.

Lorsque les deux se virent et se reconnurent, ce fut comme s’ils ne s’étaient jamais quitté, comme s’ils étaient mariés depuis des années. Y/N embrassa la joue froide d’Alex dans un geste aussi soudain que mûrement réfléchi. Elle s’était dite sur le trajet qu’il fallait qu’elle mette au clair ses sentiments naissants et qu’elle en serait incapable si elle ne profita des premières secondes pour dire quelque chose qui abonde dans ce sens. Ou dans ce cas-là d’y joindre le geste. Agréablement surpris, Alex répliqua en rendant la pareille. En ce faisant, il prit l’ampleur du manque qu’il avait ressenti ces dernières heures. Il avait besoin de cette peau rosée sur la sienne comme un junkie a besoin de sa dose. Il en oublia presque de se confondre en excuses, ce qu’il fit l’instant d’après.

\- « Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris de vous tutoyer mais…  
\- Tu as bien fait, coupa net Y/N qui bien qu’elle n’avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait trouva cette raison de se flageller bien trop futile. Sans doute qu’Alex y avait pensé une bonne partie de la matinée, peut-être même toute la nuit et vraiment, Y/N n’y vit aucune raison valable. Je préfère vraiment qu’il en soit ainsi, je viens de perdre les trente ans que j’avais pris, affirma-t-elle d’un ton presque péremptoire.  
\- Alors, je ne dirai pas que vous êtres très belle mais qu’effectivement tu es magnifique ce matin », Alex regarda Y/N tant avec le respect dû aux anges qu’avec l’envie d’un loup. Alex n’avait pas menti, Y/N était vraiment sublime ce que le soleil sembla confirmer en dardant ses rayons sur le corps longiligne de Y/N, laissant le reste de l’humanité à son obscurité usuelle.

Cette bribe de conversation redonna un semblant de courage et de confiance en lui à Alex et bientôt, les deux s’engagèrent dans l’enceinte du musée. Ils n’en sortirent que trois heures plus tard, repus d’avoir vu de si belles œuvres d’art. Alex n’avait pu s’empêcher de comparer Diane chasseresse ou encore la Vierge à l’enfant, aussi belles qu’elles sont, à Y/N. En toute honnêteté, ni Diane, ni Marie, ni même Vénus ne pouvaient rivaliser avec sa propre Galatée à lui. Y/N avait les lèvres de marbre de la Victoire de Samothrace, le nez de craie et de sanguine d’Elisabeth d’Autriche et puis, en épiant de manière criminelle le sternum de Y/N qui se gonflait et se dégonflait tel un ballon de baudruche, il se prit à comparer la poitrine de sa charmante compagne à celle de La Dame au bain de Clouet. Ou du moins ce qu’il pouvait imaginer à travers le tissu de la robe qui servait de toge impériale à Y/N.

En sortant du musée, Y/N laissa couler une larme le long de sa joue qui trouva refuge sur ses lèvres qui prirent alors le goût de sel. Elle avait été émue en son cœur par ces œuvres italiennes qui devant elle se révélèrent. Alex ne sut d’abord comment réagir puis noua sa main à celle de Y/N pour lui apporter du réconfort. Alex s’attendit à ce que Y/N repousse cette main étrangère mais elle n’en fit rien. Mieux : elle serra plus fort encore la sienne, ne laissant plus aucun vide entre les deux membres. Leurs corps ainsi liés, ni Alex ni Y/N n’osa briser cette union tant convoitée.

Y/N proposa de boire un verre chez elle. La proposition était sortie comme cela, sans y penser. Une fois que ces mots s’échappèrent de ses lèvres auquel le froid avait donné un teint prune, Y/N ne put faire marche arrière. Certes, cela se passait bien entre eux deux mais n’était-ce pas aller trop vite en besogne que de l’inviter de but en blanc chez elle ? Alex la regarda pour avoir la confirmation qu’il avait bien entendu. Il avait bien entendu. Et accepta.

Ils empruntèrent le premier métro qui se présenta à eux et se retrouvèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard face à une porte Art Nouveau typique de certains quartiers parisiens. Y/N emboîta le pas à Alex et ouvrit l’imposant obstacle menant dans un hall d’un ancien hôtel particulier transformé en immeuble.

Lorsque Y/N débloqua le loquet de la porte de son appartement, elle regretta pendant un instant cette proposition en songeant aux bibelots et vêtements qui jonchaient le sol. Ce qui ne sembla pas troubler Alex qui, une fois débarrassé de sa veste fut interrogé sur ce qu’il voulait boire. Ses paroles aurait voulu sans doute répondre Alex car il n’admettait pas qu’une toute autre substance puisse l’enivrer davantage que la beauté royale qui émanait sans vergogne du corps gracile de Y/N.  
Une fois n’est pas coutume, Y/N et Alex parlèrent pendant des heures de tout et de rien sans s’apercevoir que la lune avait fait son apparition, silencieuse comme un chat. S’ils s’étaient concentrés sur les battements de leur cœur, ils auraient pu entendre que les deux organes s’agitaient à l’unisson, comme s’ils avaient fusionné. Voyant la lune dans le ciel, Alex surveilla sa montre qui lézardait sur son poignet. 18 h et quelques minutes. Ne voulant pas imposer sa présence plus longtemps, Alex glissa dans la conversation qu’il ne tarderait pas à partir. Il ne chercha même pas de prétexte à ce départ. Chaque chose a un temps et chaque temps a sa chose, rien ne sert de forcer l’ordre des choses. Leur rencontre préfigurait déjà une suite, le plus tôt possible sera le mieux pensèrent et Y/N et Alex alors pourquoi se précipiter ?  
Y/N décrocha la veste d’Alex sur la patère, lui tendit son vêtement. Elle le regarda avec un nouvel œil, un œil particulièrement tendre. Elle ne connaissait Alex que depuis quelques jours mais sentait déjà quelque chose de plus fort que du désir pour l’humoriste. En récupérant sa veste, Alex effleura la main de YN dont les doigts fins lui rappelèrent un poème de Rimbaud. S’il n’avait pas réfléchi à ce geste, lorsque le contact se fit, il lui parut tout naturel. Y/N regarda leurs mains ainsi rattachées pour la deuxième fois.

Y/N s’approcha dangereusement du visage rond d’Alex et sans prévenir posa sa main libre sur la joue droite d’Alex. Alex était passé par là plus d’une fois bien sûr ; le premier baiser n’avait plus aucun secret pour lui mais cette fois-ci fut différente. Y/N embrassa les lèvres du belge, posant les siennes dans une seconde figée dans le temps. Une écume d’albâtre se forma sur les commissures de leurs lèvres qui n’osèrent plus se détacher. Finalement, l’on parvint à réaliser ce geste monumental. Y/N raccompagna Alex jusqu’à la porte de l’immeuble et le vit partir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai tenté un truc en incluant les pensées des personnages (introduites par les barbares "- [...] -"
> 
> Comme toujours, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


	5. Loin de toi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N est en province, Alex s'ajuste.

Une semaine passa sans que les deux ne puissent se revoir. Si bien sûr leur portable leur permettait de se parler de tout et de rien, bientôt le contact physique vint à leur manquer. Dès qu’il fermait les yeux dans l’espoir de trouver le sommeil, Alex se remémorait le baiser chaste qui avait mis fin à des tergiversations : Y/N sentait la même chose que lui, pensa-t-il. Plus de doute. Si ce baiser avait consolidé ses sentiments, un nouveau naquit la seconde après qu’il eut quitté l’immeuble de Y/N. Il ressentait ce qu’enfant, il avait senti après des semaines de vacances quand il fallut reprendre le chemin de l’école. Ce sentiment qu’il associait à juste titre à du manque fit qu’il fut irascible toute la semaine. La moindre contrariété, le moindre coup reçu dans le métro qui ordinairement ne l’aurait même pas fait sursauter, aujourd’hui fut tel un coup de poignard dans sa poitrine. S’il ne se reconnaissait plus, il n’en fut pas moins de ses collègues.

Le mardi, premier jour de la semaine pour lui en tant que co-présentateur de l’émission, il s’était isolé, conscient que ses collègues ne pourraient décemment pas le supporter dans ces conditions. Lui-même ayant du mal à se supporter. L’équipe mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue mais quand le jeudi, il reparut dans les locaux, tout autant agité, Charline l’harangua, bien décidée à en savoir plus.

\- « Bon, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe Alex ? Tu viens mardi sans rien dire, c’est à peine si tu dis bonjour aux équipes et que tu nous dis ce dont tu veux parler dans l’émission. On dit rien. Mais là, c’est la deuxième fois, Alex souffla d’un geste impérial comme pour mettre fin à cette conversation qu’il avait redoutée mais qu’il savait inexorable. Si ce n’était pas maintenant, cela serait dans quelques heures ou dans quelques jours. Face à ce soupir désinvolte, Charline fulmina. Putain, Alex, cette fille te monte vraiment à la tête ! Alors, sois tu prends sur toi, soit ce n’est pas la peine que tu te pointes ce soir. Guillaume te remplacera. »

Sur ces mots, Charline s’en retourna aux bureaux derrière elle d’où Guillaume et Juliette avaient observé toute la scène. Alex, en temps normal aurait admiré la clairvoyance de sa collègue mais là le moment était tout sauf opportun pour s’épancher dans ce genre d’effusion. Tout l’esprit d’Alex était concentré sur et seulement sur Y/N qui le rendait aussi sensible émotionnellement que fébrile physiquement. Il s’était surpris le matin même en songeant qu’il avait sauté trois repas.

Alex pensa qu’en effet, l’équipe se débarrasserait d’un poids mort s’il ne revenait qu’une fois remis de ses émotions – il ne savait pas encore combien de temps cela pourrait prendre et si ce sentiment s’atténuerait une fois qu’il reverrait Y/N ou si au contraire, il s’amplifierait. Cela ne sembla pas constituer de prime abord de soucis puisqu’Alex n’avait pas pris de congés depuis pas mal de temps. Toutefois, un problème se posa : si Alex passait ses journées chez lui, oisif et tenu éloigné d’une ambiance de travail, il en viendrait indubitablement à penser en permanence à Y/N. Enfin, plus que présentement. Ce qui représentait un danger sans pareille qu’Alex, avec le peu de sainteté qu’il lui restait, ne pouvait se permettre. La première option suggérée par Charline le convainquit.

Décidé à oublier, au moins pour aujourd’hui son aventure avec Y/N, Alex mit les bouchées doubles comme pour pallier à la qualité qu’il jugeait moins bonne qu’à l’accoutumée de ces derniers jours. Appréciant ce changement notable chez son collègue, Charline lui fit signe de la main et de la tête qu’elle était ravie de le retrouver avec toutes ses facultés. L’émission se passa sans encombres, comme si rien de tout cela ne s’était produit.

Jeudi soir était souvent synonyme de retrouvailles autour d’un verre dans un bar dans lequel l’équipe avait ses habitudes. En effet, le lendemain, la plupart n’avait pas à se lever tôt pour la préparation de l’émission. Alex vit dans cette occasion un moment privilégié où il s’excuserait de son attitude peu professionnelle.  
Y/N aussi commençait à sentir un manque mais de par ses obligations professionnelles, elle avait écrit à regret qu’elle devait s’absenter toute la semaine pour assister à des séances de dédicace à Metz et à Châlons-en-Champagne. Dans le train vers Metz, elle avait commencé à rédiger un message à Alex mais s’était ravisée, pensant qu’elle devait vraiment cesser d’être aussi fleur bleue. A plusieurs reprises, dans les chambres immaculées des chambres d’hôte, elle avait récupéré son portable dans son vanity case mais à chaque fois au moment d’envoyer ses mots, elle se mit à les effacer frénétiquement, comme pour effacer leur présence de son esprit. Elle se dit que si elle n’envoyait pas ces messages, ses pensées finiraient par s’estomper avant de disparaître complètement. La suite des événements en décida autrement.

Son intervention sur France Inter avait eu l’air de remonter sensiblement les ventes de son recueil qui avait eu de la peine à se vendre jusque là. Un lecteur aux bras chargés de livres de Modiano et autres Pennac l’aborda alors qu’elle rangeait son stand improvisé au milieu d’une coquette librairie de Metz.  
\- « Vous partez peut-être ?  
\- J’étais en effet sur le point de partir mais je vous écoute, répondit du tac au tac Y/N trop contente de pouvoir parler avec un lecteur aussi fervent pour s’en aller maintenant. Elle avait signé une quarantaine d’ouvrages en deux heures pour des collègues, des amis, des enfants ou « pour moi-même » mais son poignet ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Après ces années où Y/N avait fait travailler les poignets d’auteurs qu’elle adulait, c’était à son tour de se prêter à ce jeu et le moins que l’on puisse dire est qu’elle y trouva une satisfaction certaine.  
\- Oh, eh bien. Je voulais seulement vous dire que j’ai beaucoup aimé votre ouvrage. En réalité, je ne vous connais que depuis votre passage sur France Inter. Comme beaucoup pensa Y/N sans amertume aucune car son objectif n’était pas tant d’être connue que de procurer du plaisir à ses lecteurs, qu’ils soient nombreux ou non. Je vous ai trouvée tout bonnement exquise et je me devais de vous lire. Pourriez-vous me signer ceci ? », demanda l’homme qui, comme ne le remarqua qu’à ce moment-là avait une tâche de vin sur son crâne dégarni.

L’homme faisait partie de ces hommes dont il est impossible de déterminer l’âge, marqué comme le sont leur visage mais agiles comme le sont leurs yeux. Y/N trouva une certaine tendresse à ce vieillard qui, bien que bien plus âgé qu’elle, rougissait comme il avait sans doute rougi lorsqu’il s’était mis nu devant une femme pour la première fois. Y/N accepta sans hésitation et demanda quel prénom elle devait graver sur la page de garde. Hector lui répondit dans un sourire l’homme. Evidemment, cet homme avait un nom aussi tendre - bien que belliqueux - que son visage.

Sur le papier jusqu’alors blanc comme le linge, Y/N inscrit machinalement : « Pour Hector, guerrier au visage de chérubin ».

Hector remercia la jeune auteure et au moment il se mit à tourner ses talons pour quitter la boutique, il se retourna vers Y/N.

\- « Oh, au fait, vous savez Alex Vizorek ? lorsqu’elle entendit ce nom si familier désormais, Y/N sentit son cœur rebondir contre son thorax. Elle regarda l’homme qui mit bien trop de temps pour Y/N à dire la suite. Sur la vidéo de votre passage, il vous dévore des yeux, je peux vous dire qu’il est impossible de faire autrement. En plus d’être très agréable à lire, vous êtes très agréable à regarder. C’est une honte que je sois trop vieux pour vous. »

Y/N lui sourit avec toute la sérénité qu’elle sut rassembler. Cela lui faisait bien évidemment plaisir d’entendre cela, bien que le cadre ne fut que peu propice à de telles effusions mais ce qui retint son attention était ce que le vieillard avait dit d’Alex. Elle avait senti effectivement ses regards lors de son intervention. Elle s’en était même amusée mais là, là, elle ne plaisantait plus du tout. L’heure était grave : elle aussi imaginait pouvoir regarder à loisir le doux visage d’Alex. Il lui semblait que plus elle y pensait, plus elle oubliait les traits de l’humoriste.

Après avoir collecté ses affaires, Y/N vit les paroles d’Hector, lecteur clairvoyant, comme un signe. Elle tapota quelques mots avec un automatisme déconcertant et bientôt Alex reçut cette missive, sinon en plein cœur, au moins sur l’écran impersonnel de son téléphone.

Hector, un charmant lecteur m’a fait penser à toi. J’espère que tu vas bien et j’espère vite te revoir.

Aussi peu choisis furent-ils, ces mots reflétèrent parfaitement ce que Y/N avait souhaité exprimer. Elle envoya un second message dans la foulée pour rassurer Alex quant à cet Hector, personnage adjuvant de son histoire à elle, pas de celles qu’elle avait pu inventer. Avec toute l’imagination du monde, elle n’aurait pu rêver une telle histoire, encore moins que celle-ci lui arrive à elle.

Hector est un très bel homme, je le présenterai sans doute à une amie de ma mère à l’occasion.

J'espère vite te revoir. Ces derniers mots fissurèrent un peu plus la faille qui s'était formée autour du cœur de l’humoriste. Celui-ci reçut un contre-coup violent après s'être pendant deux heures mutiné contre une guerre qu’il savait perdue d’avance. Il paraît que l’on ne tombe vraiment amoureux que trois fois au cours de sa vie mais Alex douta qu’il puisse tomber de plus haut et plus brutalement que cela. Si cela devait se produire, il ne s’en remettrait jamais. Déjà que là, il peinait à reprendre ses esprits, comment pourrait-ce être pire ? Il vint même à douter que quelqu’un ait jamais souffert à sa façon.

Y/N, si heureuse fut-elle de pouvoir enfin être en contact avec son lectorat, sauta presque de joie lorsque le glas mettant fin à son calvaire tonna. Elle s’habilla en vitesse et arriva tout aussi vite à la gare de Châlons-en-Champagne pour rejoindre, pensa-t-elle plus tôt la capitale parisienne, bruyante mais refuge dans lequel Alex se tapissait. Évidemment, ce projet se révéla vain. Y/N regarda l’heure de départ de son train inscrite au coin de son billet : 17 h 38. Elle se maudit d’avoir pris son billet aussi tard et d’avoir été contrainte de choisir le dernier départ qu’il restait. Mais à son corps défendant, lorsqu’elle avait acheté son billet, elle n’avait personne à rejoindre et elle s’était même dit que cela lui donnerait plus de temps pour visiter la ville. Certes, la préfecture de la Marne avait encore de nombreuses facettes à lui dévoiler et dans d’autres conditions, sans doute Y/N aurait mis du cœur à l’ouvrage, se serait aventurée dans l’un de ces cafés qui vomissaient leur odeur de café et de croissant sur les trottoirs, vous invitant par là à vous délecter de ces précieux trésors. Elle aurait découvert un film au hasard d’une affiche qui l’aurait interloquée. Peut-être même qu’elle aurait pleuré devant ce film et aurait repris le train après que ses larmes aient fini de sécher dans le creux de ses joues.

Au lieu de tout cela, elle voulut se changer les idées et voir les secondes passer dans un poids infini et une lenteur tout aussi grande. Pour ce faire, elle décida de marcher dans le ventre de Châlons à la manière de Leopold Bloom. Avec un peu de chance, elle en tirerait la plume de James Joyce. Il n’était encore que 11 h lorsqu’au coin d’une rue à l’architecture austère elle sentir vibrer sa poche. Elle avait hésité à déposer son portable lorsqu’elle avait laissé son vanity case dans une consigne de la gare. Elle se savait trop fragile pour résister à la tentation de regarder son portable au moindre signe de vie de celui-ci. Finalement, lorsqu’elle frôla de la paume son portable qui se tenait dans la poche de son manteau, elle s’estima heureuse de l'avoir gardé auprès d’elle.

Est-ce bien aujourd’hui que vous rentrez, douce Y/N ?

Alex n’avait pas oublié et même semblait se soucier de son sort. Dans la seconde d'après, Y/N lui avait répondu par la positive.

C’est en recevant une réponse aussi rapide de Y/N qu’Alex entreprit de rejoindre Y/N à la gare. Il ne pouvait tenir bien plus longtemps sans la voir alors cette occasion était pour lui immanquable.

Y/N fut sans doute la première à s’engouffrer dans le train. En effet, elle avait attendu bien patiemment l’ouverture des portes et avait accouru près de la porte de sa voiture qu’elle avait eu le temps de repérer dès que le signal fut donné. Une fois dans le train, elle ne put lire un roman sur la Première Guerre mondiale qu’elle avait commencé, bien trop agitée qu’elle était. Elle s’occupa en regardant le paysage de plaine que l’Etoile du Berger venait sublimer. C’est en associant sa vision de cet astre si brûlant à Vénus qu’elle se dit que décidément, tout dans le ciel la ramenait à Alex. Comme Vénus, elle s'était éprise d’un bel Adonis. Comme Vénus, elle se consumait pour lui. La nuit noire que Y/N imaginait terriblement froide fit éclabousser son reflet sur les fenêtres du train. Elle se trouva que fort peu à son avantage. Le vent de plus tôt dans la journée avait décoiffé le semblant d’harmonie et de forme qu’elle avait voulu donner à ses cheveux. De toute façon, elle ne verrait pas Alex ce soir alors à quoi bon.

Sur les coups de 19 h 15, une alerte sortit Alex de sa léthargie. Depuis une demi-heure, il avait trouvé un coin paisible où lire et attendre Y/N. Le train dans lequel elle se trouvait allait arriver d’une minute à l’autre. Il n’en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour qu’Alex se lève. Dans ce geste brusque, il ne remarqua qu'après quelques instants qu’il avait obtenu des fourmis dans les jambes à s'être assis sur un siège aussi instable que le rebord d’une rampe d’escalier.

Y/N s'avança sur la plate-forme, sa valise dans la main et des sentiments confus dans son cœur. De loin, elle vit une tête blonde qui lui fit songer à Alex mais elle mit cela sur le compte d’hallucinations et de la fatigue que le trajet avait rendu plus pressante. Ce n’était d’ailleurs pas la première fois qu’elle pensait voir l’humoriste belge.

Cependant, à mesure qu’elle s’approchait, elle put entrevoir plus de détails qui semblaient corroborer sa première pensée. Outre les cheveux désordonnés tirant vers le châtain, elle vit deux grains d’orge dont elle ne put pas encore voir la couleur mais qui pouvaient bien appartenir à Alex Vizorek. Elle osa descendre son regard vers une zone qu’elle avait rêvé d’embrasser tant de fois. Deux traits de chair pourpre qu’elle reconnut. Il s’agissait bel et bien des lèvres d’Alex. Lorsqu’elle les avait embrassées pour la première fois, une trace invisible et indélébile s’était déposée sur ses propres lèvres et elle connaissait depuis par cœur ces traits si caractéristiques.

Si Y/N avait hérité des sandales ailées de Mercure, elle n’aurait été guère plus véloce. Ravie de ne pas s'être trompée, elle embrassa Alex sans lui laisser le temps de la saluer. En guise de bonjour, il l’embrassa à son tour.

L’affaire fut convenue : pour fêter son retour, Alex inviterait Y/N dans un pub qui le samedi soir organisait un jeu à base de questions et de beaucoup, beaucoup de bière. Enthousiasmée par l'idée de manger enfin mais surtout de pouvoir être avec Alex, Y/N refoula la fatigue de ces derniers jours.

\- « Je dois avouer que tu m’avais terriblement manqué, Y/N, confessa avec une certaine confiance regagnée Alex.  
\- Toi aussi Alex », répondit Y/N en serrant les doigts transis par le froid d’Alex.

La couleur ocre de la bière s’offrit comme un réconfort face à cette nuit d'ébène qui s’éternisait dehors. Alex avait pour habitude de venir dans ce pub le samedi soir, pour échapper à la morosité parisienne. S’il se contentait chaque semaine de réfléchir aux questions posées - satisfait quand à l’occasion, il se souvenait d’un poème de Milton ou du score d’un match quelconque -, Y/N insista pour qu’ils fassent équipe et ainsi « les humilier avec notre culture ». Y/N avait dit ça dans un clin d’œil, certaine que de toute façon, ils perdraient. Alors lorsqu’une serveuse vint à leur chevet leur demander s’ils voulaient participer, ce fut avec un grand oui qu’elle fut accueillie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je poste la suite demain au plus tard. Je préviens simplement : smut à déclarer ! Vous êtes avertis.


	6. SMUT / Sixième chapitre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT à déclarer (qui pourrait bien avoir une deuxième partie, on verra)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas mal de smut qui si vous le souhaitez pourrait bien donner lieu à une suite. Je ne suis pas trop sûre de savoir maîtriser les codes de ce sous-genre, vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

Ils avaient perdu face à un redoutable concurrent qui avait été capable de trouver la réponse à une question de chimie mais pour se consoler, Y/N proposa un dernier verre à Alex, chez elle. Elle savait que son appartement était dans le même état lamentable que celui qu’avait vu Alex mais cette fois, cela ne semblait pas la déranger plus que cela. Alex non plus à en croire son regard lorsqu’il rentra dans les dépendances de Y/N. Ce regard ne s’attarda pas sur l’anarchie qui régnait en maître, bien trop occupé à aviser Y/N.

Ne pouvant se détacher du nouvel opium découvert, Alex recouvrit les lèvres de Y/N en y scellant les siennes. Ce contact trouva un écho dans l'étreinte naturelle qui suivit. Y/N prit Alex dans ses bras comme si sa propre vie en dépendit. Agréablement surpris, Alex maintint ses lèvres sur celles de Y/N. Y/N ainsi encouragée enleva la veste puis le pull d’Alex qui le lui permit en s'éloignant l’espace de quelques secondes du corps tremblant de désir de Y/N. Ses gestes à lui étaient plus imprécis et plus gauches mais bientôt, il reprit le contrôle de son corps et ôta le pull et la blouse de Y/N. Il avait rêvé cette poitrine et voilà que celle-ci était en passe d'être dévoilée. Y/N continua à errer sur le corps de son nouveau partenaire, marquant un arrêt à la lisière de sa taille. Elle avait au préalable passé sa main sous la chemise d’Alex sans pour autant retirer ce bout de tissu. 

Remarquant cette curiosité maladive de sa belle partenaire, Alex ne put retenir un léger rire qui se heurta à ses lèvres figées par son désir croissant. Effectivement, c’est au moment même où il émit ce rire qu’Alex nota que ses membres s’étaient engourdis, incapables de réagir convenablement. Afin de rétablir un certain équilibre et dans un acte de générosité, Alex se débarrassa de cette chemise, mettant à nu son torse. Y/N put enfin s’en donner à cœur joie, elle se rapprocha ainsi de l’humoriste, sa poitrine frôlant le buste d’Alex. Alex, conforté dans son rêve de conquête, saisit Y/N par la hanche l’attirant encore plus près. Tellement près en réalité que Y/N poussa un léger gémissement de surprise. Alex, après s’être assuré que son amante s’était remise de ses émotions en embrassa le cou. Y/N s’abandonna à ce geste désespéré d’Alex qui cherchait par là à reprendre le contrôle de son propre corps.

Lorsque presque intégralement nue, Y/N prit le pouls de la situation, elle mena Alex vers sa chambre en le guidant par la main. Debout sur le seuil de la porte, Y/N embrassa une fois encore Alex et dans ce baiser l’allongea dans son lit. Décontenancé mais plus excité que jamais, Alex regarda sa belle ingénue avec une passion dévorante. Il dégrafa en un geste plus brouillon que prévu le soutien-gorge de Y/N et pour se rattraper, passa sa main juste au-dessus des deux vallons enfin perceptibles autrement que derrière du linge. Bien qu’Alex ne les ai pas encore touchés, les tétons de Y/N se dressèrent. Alex caressa du dos de la main ces deux perles brunes avant de les toucher du bout des lèvres. Si Y/N avait déjà très chaud, ce contact ne fit qu’augmenter la température. Y/N crut même avoir de la fièvre. Sollicité par une réaction aussi fougueuse, Alex descendit ses lèvres avec une telle énergie qu’il arriva au niveau du ventre de Y/N, menaçant le pelvis de Y/N qui fut la prochaine cible de cette attaque impérieuse. En embrassant Y/N, Alex avait fait en sorte de se retrouver face à face avec Y/N, tous les deux sur le côté. Cette position permit à Alex de provoquer Y/N en laissant danser sa main autour de cette zone, s’approchant en marée haute de l’aine de Y/N puis en faisant remonter ses doigts vers la poitrine chérie de celle-ci. Ne pouvant se détacher de sa nouvelle drogue, Alex suçota la chair fébrile qui tremblait légèrement sous les mains d’Alex. Alex chercha du regard Y/N mais celle-ci avait clos les paupières pour se concentrer au mieux sur les sensations qu’elle ressentait.

Lorsqu’Alex s’interrompit quelques secondes, Y/N rouvrit les yeux pour trouver une réponse à cet entracte. Alex en profita pour l’embrasser et noyer ses yeux dans ceux de Y/N. Alex se reconcentra sur son propre corps et remarqua que son sexe avait enflé dans ses sous-vêtements. Tellement qu’Alex jugea ce vêtement bien vite inconfortable. Y/N sembla comprendre ce malaise et laissa glisser le caleçon d’Alex sur ses cuisses puis sur ses mollets. Y/N épia longuement le membre découvert. Elle embrassa à nouveau Alex, regrettant de devoir se départir de ses lèvres à chaque baiser. En l’embrassant, elle se surprit d’imaginer ses lèvres sur l’organe en érection d’Alex qui continuait à le regarder avec tout le désir du monde. Y/N passa sa main sur ce même organe ; Alex poussa un gémissement léger en conséquence de cette rencontre tant désirée. Pour trouver un appui, Alex cacha son visage dans le cou de Y/N et alors que Y/N s’empressa de continuer ses actions, il émit à nouveau un son rauque qui cette fois-ci se logea dans l’oreille de Y/N. Y/N regarda Alex tout en maintenant ses mains sur la longueur toujours plus envahissante. Les traits de son visage formèrent des remous sur son front, de douleur ou de plaisir, Y/N ne tâcha pas de le savoir. Ses yeux s’étaient fermés au moment où il avait osé regarder les mains de Y/N sur son sexe mais troublé par cette vision, regretta cette indiscrétion.

Y/N comprit aisément ce flottement, elle-même commençant à le ressentir. A mesure qu’elle fit des va-et-vient sur le pénis d’Alex, elle nota que sa bouche salivait et qu’une source de chaleur surnaturelle se propageait dans son antre. Ses propres sous-vêtements - dernier vestige qui la séparait d’Eve - préfiguraient un déluge imminent. D’elle-même, elle effeuilla ce bout de tissu, dernier rempart à sa nudité totale. Ce faisant, une décharge électrique se répandit dans tout son corps. Le corps d’Alex étant lié, presque soudé à celui de Y/N fut contraint de rouvrir les yeux, ayant senti les mouvements de son amante. Ses yeux se retrouvèrent comme happés par cette île au trésor. Ravi d’avoir trouvé une nouvelle distraction et de pouvoir enfin souffler, – Y/N pour se débarrasser de sa lingerie avait laissé un instant le sexe d’Alex à son propre sort – Alex aborda la vulve de Y/N. Il embrassa vigoureusement cette oasis atteinte après une longue marche dans le désert. Le corps de Y/N s’enfonça dans le matelas, retenu par les mains d’Alex posées au niveau de son coccyx. Alex se mit au niveau de cette oasis et après avoir enlevé ses mains du dos de Y/N les plaça à ses hanches pour étreindre plus vivement encore l’étendue humide. Après s’être servi de sa bouche pour embrasser du bout des lèvres celles de Y/N, Alex s’engagea un geste plus intrépide. En effet, il humecta ses lèvres avant de creuser la grotte avec sa langue. Y/N exprima le plaisir intense qui s’était emparé de son corps en un bruit bestial. Elle sentit qu’Alex n’y était pas insensible puisqu’il fit écho à ce cri par un bruit similaire.

N’en tenant plus et ayant rêvé de cette interaction depuis trop longtemps, Y/N interrompit les salves agressives en agrippant avec toute la précaution du monde les cheveux d’Alex. Alex, interloqué comprit pourtant où Y/N voulait en venir. Lui aussi avait imaginé ce contact à de nombreuses reprises. En voyant Y/N pour la première fois, il avait déjà pensé à cette union. Pour accélérer le pas, Y/N sortit nue du lit chaud pour récupérer un préservatif dans le tiroir d’une commode. Profitant de ce court répit pour observer la silhouette de dos de Y/N, Alex s’avoua plus que conquis. Rendu béat par le spectacle qu’il avait en face de lui, il ne put que rejoindre Y/N qui debout, cherchait activement le précieux fourreau. Mû par une force qui n’était pas de son fait, il apposa ses mains sur les hanches de Y/N. Le cou de cette dernière pivota vers la gauche, permettant à Alex d’embrasser ses clavicules découvertes. Tandis que Y/N se saisit enfin du préservatif, Alex poursuivit sa route et se mit à embrasser le dos de Y/N tout en caressant la naissance de ses fesses.

Comme pour remercier Alex de l’attention portée à son corps dénudé, Y/N entreprit d’enfiler le préservatif sur la longueur toujours en érection de son amant. Le contact déjà oublié ne fit qu’augmenter le désir des deux céladons ; alors que leurs préliminaires s’étaient déroulées sous le signe de la tendresse, Alex n’y tint plus et allongea Y/N sur le lit dans un mouvement qu’il admit brusque par la suite mais qui ne sembla pas déranger Y/N qui, aveuglée elle aussi par le désir qui la rongeait, ne pensa qu’au moment fatidique où enfin Alex enfoncerait son sexe dans le sien. Ce qui ne tarda pas à se dérouler.  
Alex étendit son corps sur celui de Y/N et sans prévenir pénétra Y/N tout en prenant garde que celle-ci réagissait bien à ce contact et aux battements qu’il mit en place. Le rythme de ces va-et-vient submergea Y/N d’un sentiment bien trop fort pour son corps qui s’adapta péniblement à ces mouvements qu’elle avait tant espérés.

En s’appuyant sur le front de Y/N, Alex observa la réaction de Y/N qui avait semble-t-il abandonné la surprise primaire pour un sentiment d’épanouissement. Alex ralentit le pas et profitant de cette accalmie pour joindre ses lèvres aux seins de Y/N. Celle-ci de son côté signala son empressement par ses mains qu’elle plaça sur les fesses d’Alex comme pour lui affirmer qu’elle était prête à recevoir à nouveau cet hôte ferme.


	7. Note

Malgré quelques jours un peu agités et un manque latent d'inspiration, je n'oublie pas la fanfiction. Je suis en train de rédiger la suite et reviens vers vous d'ici quelques temps.


	8. Un Noël à Bruxelles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout d'abord, je m'excuse d'avoir pris autant de temps. Le chapitre est plutôt long (pour compenser !)
> 
> J'espère que vous avez passé un excellent Noël et que vous passerez un tout aussi bon réveillon du 31 !
> 
> Le titre est plutôt évocateur : sur fond de grèves, Alex et Y/N profitent d'un peu de répit et projettent de visiter Bruxelles pour les fêtes.
> 
> Pour ce chapitre encore plus que pour les précédents, je précise que je ne connais évidemment pas la vie privée d'Alex Vizorek et encore moins sa famille. Les noms sont donc des inventions de ma part.

Sentant contre son corps alangui un corps chaud qui lui était maintenant familier, Y/N se réveilla dans un halo de douceur. Sous ses mains respirait un corps nu qu’elle avait étreint avec tant d’ardeur quelques heures auparavant. Si elle en avait reçu l’ordre, elle aurait sans doute été capable de dessiner de mémoire les lignes de cette silhouette. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, prise entre le plastron d’Alex et l’agitation constante du monde. Lorsqu’elle dut se séparer de cette chair, Alex s’éveilla à son tour, comme si leurs corps venaient d’être détachés après avoir été siamois pendant des années.

Fut-ce le petit matin qui causa leur torpeur ou la pureté du moment ? Ils ne purent piper mot mais les deux de façon organique se levèrent d’un même élan. Alex n’eut pas à préciser qu’il n’avait que très peu dormi ; ses cernes l’affirmèrent en silence à sa place. A vrai dire, pendant toute une partie de la nuit, il n’avait pu fermer l’œil, pensant que ce n’était qu’un rêve dont il serait extirpé s’il se rendormait.

Deux semaines s’écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Y/N et Alex continuaient de se voir, soit en déambulant dans les parcs parisiens si le temps était assez clément soit en regardant un vieux film tour à tour chez Alex ou chez Y/N. Depuis quelques jours déjà, Radio France avait lancé des préavis de grève que la grève nationale, une fois amorcée avait éclipsé peu à peu. Toutefois, la mobilisation de France Inter et notamment celle de Charline, Guillaume et Alex était intacte. Alex aurait préféré ne pas avoir à se battre contre le licenciement de collègues sur la radio qui l’avait engagé quelques années auparavant mais il trouva rapidement un avantage à ce contexte social quelque peu mouvementé.

Il pouvait en effet passer plus de temps que prévu en compagnie de Y/N. Y/N de son côté avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt un nouvel article ; le fait est que le télétravail ne la gênait pas outre mesure puisqu’il s’agissait de sa méthode de travail depuis des années. Elle souhaitait s’avancer un maximum pour pouvoir s’accorder quelques jours de congés amplement mérités que les dernières semaines avait rendu encore plus agitées. Enfin, c’était sans compter sur Alex qui avait d’autres projets pour les jours à venir. S’il peaufinait lui-même son deuxième spectacle qu’il espérait achever pour 2020, il ne put se concentrer très longtemps sur cette tâche.

Si les deux amants ne s’étaient pas réellement séparés, ayant passer le plus clair de leur temps libre l’un avec l’autre, le contact physique dont ils avaient eu un échantillon vint à leur manquer cruellement. Quand bien même Alex ne goûtait pas son plaisir d’aviser la charmante femme, le plaisir charnel que les deux avaient ressenti en harmonie n’avait pas de pareille. Le manque se fit sentir très rapidement. C’est sur cette note qu’Alex sonna à la porte de l’appartement dont il connaissait à présent tous les recoins. Y/N prit conscience des obstacles franchis par Alex pour lui arriver et salua cette bravoure par un baiser langoureux sur le seuil que lui rendit l’humoriste. Tout en poursuivant le contact que reliaient leurs lèvres ainsi entremêlées, Alex fut convié implicitement à rentrer dans l’appartement. Elle n’osa pas d’abord envisager davantage de ce contact qui à chaque fois qu’il s’interrompait était un vrai supplice mais ravisée par l’engouement qu’Alex y mettait, elle lui ôta son lourd manteau.

Son appartement comme à l’accoutumée n’était pas des plus propres et bien loin d’être rangé comme dans les catalogues Ikea mais Alex ne se préoccupa guère de futilités de ce genre. Il délogea bien vite la blouse qui faisait barrage à une vue bien plus réjouissante et qui depuis des jours et des nuits le hantait. Leurs peaux s’étant retrouvées après des jours de jeûne comme si elles ne s’étaient jamais quitté, Alex profita de la vue qu’il avait rêvé si longtemps et si longtemps chéri dans sa pensée. Les cheveux de Y/N étendus sur son torse à découvert, il engagea sa main droite bientôt rejointe par sa main gauche qu’il fit danser.  
Depuis quelques jours, une pensée lui traversait l’esprit et à présent, les mots lui manquaient. Il n’avait jamais été le plus grand admirateur de Noël pour lequel il ne comprenait pas l’engouement mais avait pensé que s’il passait cette journée avec la femme pour laquelle il était en train lentement mais sûrement de s’éprendre, peut-être que Noël passerait plus vite. Voyant que Y/N était en train de s’endormir paisiblement dans ses bras, il pensa que c’était le moment ou jamais de lui proposer. A son réveil, il n’aurait pas le courage.

Ses mains toujours déambulant sur le corps nu de la nymphe somnolente, il se lança.

\- « Tu sais j’ai réfléchi à quelque chose et… Enfin, je ne sais pas trop mais… »

Y/N qui était jusqu’alors dans un état proche du sommeil paradoxal ouvrit ses yeux sur un Alex peu sûr de lui. Elle ne put s’empêcher d’y entrevoir l’humoriste qui avait sensiblement perdu ses moyens lors de leur premier rendez-vous et se dit que malgré le nombre conséquent de jours qui s’était écoulé depuis, il ne changerait pas. Tant mieux, se dit-elle. Après tout c’est pour cet Alex là que je suis tombée en pâmoison et non l’image d’un humoriste machiste et goujat que ses collègues, Guillaume Meurice en tête voulaient laisser transparaître. Elle refréna un léger rire qui, elle ne le savait que trop bien, frustrerait Alex plus qu’autre chose. Alex continua en voyant que Y/N s’impatientait.

« Ca te dirait de passer Noël avec moi ? », avant même d’obtenir un début de réponse, Alex tenta de se justifier « Tu as sans doute d’autres projets, je m’y prends tard mais je pensais que.. Enfin… »

Pour toute réponse, Alex reçut un baiser sur des lèvres qui décidément voulaient à tout prix meubler le silence.

« Je serais ravie de passer Noël en ta compagnie, gros bêta ! Que comptais-tu faire pour les fêtes ? »

« Je pensais rentrer quelques jours à Bruxelles, avec toi si tu le veux »

« Evidemment ! »

Puisqu’il n’était pas question ni de présenter Par Jupiter ! en soutien avec les autres grévistes de Radio France ni de se déplacer en province pour son spectacle – les trois dates qui étaient planifiées ayant été annulées faute de transports, Alex convainc qu’il serait plus pratique de rester chez Y/N, d’autant qu’un voyage restait à être organisé.

Trouver un train s’avéra une affaire bien plus ardue que prévu et bientôt l’on se ravisa sur du covoiturage. Les deux sacs bouclés et la date fixée, les deux amants purent vaquer à des activités bien plus intéressantes et découvrirent par la même occasion la vie à deux. Alex avait bien évidemment connu cette vie conjugale auparavant mais à chaque fois, il découvrait de nouvelles choses et sur sa nouvelle acolyte et sur la vie de couple. Les choses s’étaient faites jusque là si naturellement que vivre dans le même appartement à deux, ne serait-ce que pour l’espace de quelques jours fut la suite logique des événements. Alex se demanda même comment il avait fait pour ne pas envisager ce projet plus tôt.

Chaque soir, aux environs de 18 h, Y/N accompagnait Alex au domicile de celui-ci pour qu’il puisse récupérer quelques affaires et l’inviter à prendre un verre au café près de chez lui. Café dans lequel il avait ses habitudes pour y avoir passé des heures à rire avec ses collègues, à s’énerver sur tout et sur rien et parfois même, pleurer la fin d’un amour ou le début d’un nouveau.

Alors que Y/N et Alex vinrent à rentrer dans l’appartement de Y/N, Alex reçut un message de Guillaume.

« Salut mec. On pensait avec Charline se voir demain avec le reste de l’équipe si ça te dit » 

C’est en lisant ce message qu’Alex prit conscience que depuis quelques jours, il n’avait pas pris la peine de prendre des nouvelles de ses collègues, ni de donner des siennes. Il s’empressa de répondre à son ami de longue date.

« Oui carrément. On se retrouve où ? »

Après avoir envoyé ce message, aussi laconique qu’efficace, songea-t-il, il se tourna vers Y/N qui s’était entre temps réfugié en cuisine pour préparer le dîner.  
Il se rendit compte à ce moment très précis qu’il était fichu. En effet, c’est en voyant Y/N ainsi, naturellement belle et dans un cadre aussi simple que celui de la cuisine qui lui servait de laboratoire qu’il comprit qu’il était en train d’en tomber amoureux. Bientôt, il serait trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Mais pour le moment, Alex serra dans ses bras Y/N dont le dos gracile se plaqua contre son buste. Il ne put se retenir d’embrasser sa nuque. Il aurait voulu poursuivre dans ses manifestations d’allégresse mais comprit que pour le bien du dîner, il valait mieux s’arrêter là. A charge de revanche, pensa-t-il. Furent les effluves ou Y/N, quoi qu’il en soit, Alex en oublia presque la raison de sa venue dans la cuisine.

\- « Cela te dérange-t-il si demain, je vais au bar avec l’équipe ? » demanda Alex dans le creux de l’oreille de Y/N.  
\- Tu sais que tu n’as pas à me demander Alex. Evidemment que cela ne me dérange pas ! » Et sur ces mots, Y/N se retourna et embrassa Alex.

Le lendemain donc, Alex se rendit auprès de ses collègues qui était presque au complet, déjà attablés lorsqu’il arriva dans un bar du 11ème arrondissement qu’il ne connaissait pas. Après les embrassades de circonstance, l’on passa bien vite à des sujets d’actualité et à l’organisation de la grève et ses répercussions sur l’émission. Voilà bien une chose qu’Alex admirait chez ses collègues : le fait que ceux-ci ne se préoccupaient pas le moins du monde des convenances, les barrières ayant vite sauté depuis le temps que les chroniqueurs se connaissaient.

Pablo Mira avait vraisemblablement été mis dans la confidence qu’Alex n’était plus un cœur à prendre et bien vite voulu charrier son collègue à ce propos.

\- « Bon et ta dulcinée elle n’est pas là ? Je suis quand même venu pour la voir et la convaincre qu’elle n’avait pas à se rabaisser et sortir avec toi, lança-t-il à Alex tout en s’assurant que Guillaume qui était assis à sa gauche pouvait lui aussi entendre ce qui se disait.

\- Tu vois, c’est en t’entendant dire ça que je me dis que j’ai bien fait de ne pas te la présenter. Elle aurait fini par comprendre que je suis un escroc et qu’en effet, elle mérite bien mieux que moi, rétorqua Alex dans un sourire. L’humoriste n’avait jamais été du genre à manquer de confiance en lui mais force est de constater que depuis qu’il fréquentait Y/N, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’elle était bien plus intéressante que lui.

\- Bah alors Vizorek, tu nous fais quoi là ? » interrogea Guillaume qui grâce au manque latent de discrétion de Pablo Mira avait tout entendu de la scène en cours. Bien sûr que tu la mérites, ajouta-t-il alors que Pablo faisait la moue en signe de contestation.

Le reste de la soirée s’écoula à une lenteur prodigieuse et alors que Juliette Arnaud proposait de joindre un autre bar pour prendre un dernier verre, Alex prétexta une fatigue passagère. Il s’excusa de quitter aussi brusquement ses collègues et promit qu’il ferait un détour par la manifestation parisienne du 5 décembre pour soutenir ses collègues.

En réalité, Alex ne tenait plus. Y/N lui manquait terriblement. Il pensait que ne pas la voir pendant quelques heures après avoir été aussi proche d’elle ces derniers jours lui ferait le plus grand bien mais il avoua sa défaite cuisante. Lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte de l’appartement de Y/N avec la clef que Y/N lui avait prêté pour la soirée, il la vit sur le sofa en pleine lecture. Il s’approcha d’elle sans que celle-ci ne sembla lui prêter attention.

Comme la veille dans la cuisine, il lui souffla dans l’oreille pour lui faire part de sa présence.

\- « Bonsoir, je n’ai pas cessé de penser à vous.  
\- Bonsoir vous. Vraiment ? Cela tombe bien parce que j’ai eu du temps pour réfléchir à ce que nous pourrions faire à votre retour.  
\- Alors, mettons nous au travail ! »

Le jour du départ pour Bruxelles arriva. L’on embarqua alors dans la voiture d’un sympathique énergumène, bien que bavard. Quelques heures plus tard, Y/N posait le pied sur le sol belge qu’elle n’avait frôlé qu’une fois étant très jeune et dont elle n’avait gardé aucun souvenir. Alex, quant à lui était dans son élément. Il connaissait tous les recoins de la ville qui l’avait vu naître quelques décennies plus tôt. Dans un coin de sa tête, il avait organisé tout un programme qu’il s’agissait maintenant de mettre à exécution.

Après trois heures de marche à travers la capitale belge, qui ressemblait davantage à de la flânerie qu’à la préparation pour un marathon, Alex, affamé proposa une halte chez un marchand de gaufres. Une fois arrêtés, Alex ne put s’empêcher d’alimenter la conversation. Il semblait investi par une quête afin de tout savoir sur Y/N. Ou du moins tout ce qu’il ne savait pas encore. Une fois n’est pas coutume, cette démarche amusa Y/N.

Vint le moment où l’on dût s’en retourner pour la nuit. Alex avait assuré qu’il se chargerait de cela. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant la porte d’un immeuble. Alex sonna à l’interphone par lequel une voix féminine leur parvint.

\- « Aleeeeeeeex ! Montez les amoureux ! », ordonna une voix stridente que le bruit mécanique de la machine vieillissante ne rendait pas plus mélodieuse.  
Y/N pensait dormir dans un Airbnb lugubre mais la voix semblait bien trop familière pour cela. Afin de trouver une explication à celle-ci, elle scruta le regard d’Alex qui très naturellement lui répondit.

\- « Ma sœur donc. Très en forme manifestement. »  
Sa sœur, bien sûr ! Le hic c’est que Y/N n’avait pas du tout imaginé la rencontre avec la famille d’Alex. Si Alex lui avait donné le temps de s’y faire, elle se serait sans doute mieux habillée ou du moins aurait préparé quelques mots à dire. Oh, et puis un cadeau aussi… Y/N essaya d’en vouloir à Alex mais elle comprit qu’en réalité Alex le lui avait caché justement pour ne pas qu’elle se préoccupe de cela.

Après un bref trajet par la case ascenseur, Alex frappa à la porte blindée qui était élégamment ornée d’une couronne de Noël.

\- « Oh mais c’est qu’elle est magnifique ! affirma la sœur d’Alex en voyant Y/N sur le seuil de la porte, ce qui eut le don de faire rougir la principale intéressée.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi, répondit Alex faisant mine d’être vexé par le comportement de sa sœur. Y/N, je te présente ma sœur, Louise. Et Brice, son fils » ajouta-t-il en voyant que son neveu, attiré par le bruit était venu se réfugier dans les genoux de sa mère.

Décidément l’interphone n’avait pas rendu justice à Louise qui ressemblait à s’y méprendre à son frère, jugea Y/N. Avec ce même air malicieux que celui qu’elle avait décelé chez son amant quelques semaines auparavant, Louise ouvrit plus grand la porte laissant les deux touristes s’installer.

\- « Salut bonhomme ! C’est que tu as grandi toi ! Il faut arrêter la soupe sinon tu vas finir plus grand que tonton », affirma d’un ton presque scientifique Alex en prenant son neveu dans ses bras.

\- « Ah non alors ! Ne lui dis pas ça, j’ai trop galéré pour qu’il mange de la soupe et maintenant qu’il en mange, tu veux lui faire arrêter ! », rétorqua sa sœur dans un sourire tout en regardant Y/N qui de son côté s’amusait de la situation cocasse dans laquelle elle venait de plonger.

Alex était plein de surprise. Non seulement il n’était pas le goujat qu’il interprétait à la radio mais en plus il s’avérait particulièrement doué avec les enfants. C’est en se faisant cette réflexion qu’un homme s’approcha de Louise. Elancé et distingué, il se présenta. Son accent prononcé fit comprendre à Y/N que l’homme en question était flamand d’origine. Origine qu’il dissimulait derrière un français excellent.

\- « Y/N je te présente Stefjan mon époux et le père de Brice !  
\- Enchantée »

Y/N fut soulagée en voyant que d’autres invités ne se joindraient pas. Du moins pour le reste de la soirée. Elle se surprit à beaucoup parler et apprit beaucoup sur le métier d’infirmière de Louise et de traducteur de Stefjan. Brice depuis longtemps couché, les quatre adultes finirent la soirée autour d’une bouteille de Bourgogne à parler de tout et de rien. Une chose était sûre : Louise était devenue en l’espace de quelques heures une véritable amie et confidente pour Y/N ce qui gonfla Alex de fierté. Il avait espéré que Y/N s’entendrait avec sa sœur et son neveu mais cela dépassa ses espérances.

Le lendemain, le 24 décembre, Y/N proposa à Alex que l’on trouve un cadeau pour Brice et ses parents. La veille, elle s’était mordue les doigts de ne rien avoir pour les remercier de leur accueil. C’est à ce moment qu’Alex, touché par l’attention délicate de Y/N lui avoua :

\- « Si tu commences à vouloir faire des cadeaux, il t’en faudra bien plus que trois.  
\- Je croyais que tu ne fêtais pas trop Noël…  
\- Ah mais je n’ai jamais dit ça ! J’ai dit que jusqu’à ce que tu arrives dans ma vie, je n’aimais pas Noël, pas que je ne fêtais pas Noël !  
\- Très bien, très bien. Alors combien serons-nous ce soir ?  
\- Eh bien entre mes deux sœurs, leurs conjoints, leurs enfants, mes parents et leurs frères et sœurs, ça fait 14. Plus toi et moi, ça fait 16.

\- Bon effectivement, on va plutôt acheter des cadeaux que pour les enfants alors, proposa Y/N tout en fustigeant du regard Alex qui ne l’avait pas mise dans la confidence.

\- Je crois que c’est plus judicieux en effet », confirma Alex avant d’embrasser son amante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peut donner lieu à une suite !


	9. La dernière date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avant toute chose, à toutes celles et ceux qui lisent cela : je vous souhaite une excellente année (il paraît que l’on a jusqu’au 31 pour se le dire) ! Et maintenant, pour ce qui est des choses sérieuses et sans plus tarder, voici donc un nouveau chapitre !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre aura une deuxième partie que je mettrais en ligne le plus tôt possible. Après cela, j'écrirai une conclusion pour cette fanfic ! Je travaille déjà pour écrire d'autres one-shots sur cet univers.

Alex et Y/N avaient troqué un Bruxelles aux allures de fête pour un Paris morne et lugubre qu’ils regagnèrent avec peine. Rencontrer la famille d’Alex, et qui plus est ses parents après seulement quelques semaines de relation parut étrange à Y/N de prime abord. Elle n’avait que rarement eu l’occasion de rencontrer les beaux-parents mais à son souvenir, cela se passait toujours après plusieurs mois de fréquentation. Au final, la rencontre s’était bien déroulée et Y/N gardait le contact avec Louise qui était devenue une réelle confidente et amie. Quant à Alex, il ne pouvait s’estimer plus chanceux que ce dont il était le témoin attendri : voir sa compagne pour laquelle il avait développé des sentiments de plus en plus intenses ces derniers jours aussi proche de sa sœur le rendait particulièrement fier.

Il avait profité de ses derniers jours de congés avant de reprendre le chemin des bureaux de la Maison de la Radio pour peaufiner et terminer la rédaction de son deuxième spectacle. Ce qui tomba à pic puisqu’il vint à conclure la tournée sempiternelle du premier. A peine rentré de Belgique, Alex vint à y retourner pour les dernières dates. Il avait choisi de tourner la page là où il l’avait ouverte, dans son plat pays natal. A mesure que les jours s’égrenaient, Alex prit l’habitude de faire le décompte des jours et heures qui lui restaient. Chaque matin et de manière automatique, il se réveillait avec le chiffre en tête, s’apercevant de la vitesse affolante à laquelle l’échéance se rapprochait. Les derniers coups du brigadier résonnaient en lui tandis qu’il entrevoyait déjà le rideau tomber pour la dernière fois comme un couperet avant quelques semaines.

Il avait été décidé d’un commun accord que Louise viendrait le soutenir à Bruxelles et lui offrirait une fois de plus son logis. Elle ne savait que trop bien que malgré sa fierté, Alex n’était pas des plus sereins face à ces derniers instants. Ce spectacle avait été le bébé dont il avait accouché à un moment de sa vie et passer à autre chose, voir cet enfant devenu adolescent s’envoler ne serait pas chose aisée. Couper le cordon ne paraissait pas aussi simple que prévu. Pour ce qui était de sa toute dernière date, celle de Liège, il avait magnifié un plan organisé au millimètre : boire jusqu’à outrance avec les personnes qui lui étaient le plus cher. Naturellement, il avait donc invité ses comparses de radio, tout en sachant pertinemment que la plupart serait en déplacement ou pris au dépourvu, pas disponibles. Naturellement, il avait proposé à Y/N de venir. Cela serait aussi l’occasion pour lui visiter une ville dont il connaissait par cœur tous les recoins. Y/N s’empressa de lui certifier qu’elle ne pourrait manquer cela pour rien au monde. D’autant plus qu’elle s’était sentie coupable de ne pas avoir assisté à une des représentations de son jules.

Vint le moment où Alex dit au revoir à son amante. Ses valises étaient bouclées et Alex fut le premier passager du Thalys en direction de Bruxelles à fouler les quais de la Gare du Nord, trahissant son impatience de se rendre dans la capitale pour préparer les dernières heures. Il s’était levé aux aurores ou plutôt, il ne s’était pas endormi de la nuit, trop agité par un esprit vagabond qui fomentait les pires scenarii possibles et imaginables, sa façon à lui de s’y parer. Fut-ce la fatigue qui l’envahissait ou le ronronnement du train, Alex fut aculé à une somnolence certaine puis à un certain sommeil paradoxal, ne se réveillant qu’arrivé à destination. Il se saisit machinalement de son portable pour écrire à Y/N qu’il avait délaissée le matin même, bien trop pris par un flot perpétuel de pensées rivales. Y/N avait tenté de le réconforter en lui assurant qu’il n’y avait aucune raison pour que cela se déroule mal, rien n’y faisait, Alex avait l’esprit ailleurs ; Y/N s’était ravisée. Une fois plus détendu, Alex regretta de ne pas avoir été plus démonstratif. Après tout, Y/N n’y était pour rien dans tout cela.

« Je suis bien arrivé à Bruxelles. Excuse moi pour ce matin, je n’aurais pas du être aussi brusque. Je t’embrasse. Alex »

Une fois qu’il envoya ce message, Alex sortit du train à présent vide et s’engagea sur le quai bruxellois qui se dévalait devant ses yeux et au bout duquel attendrait vraisemblablement Louise. La manière qu’avait Alex de signer de son nom ses messages fit sourire Y/N qui se rendit compte en lisant le message de son compagnon qu’elle avait passé sa matinée à attendre ce message et n’avait rien pu faire sans son portable auprès d’elle. Elle n’en avait pas tenu à rigueur à Alex pour son comportement, le sachant particulièrement nerveux depuis quelques semaines. Si Alex avait su cacher ses angoisses, les dernières heures lui seraient sans doute infernales. Même si elle souffrait de le voir plus distant qu’aux débuts de leur relation, trois mois auparavant, elle savait que cela n’était que reculer pour mieux sauter, qu’elle n’en était pas la raison et que tout finirait par rentrer dans l’ordre. Elle s’empressa donc de rassurer à nouveau Alex.

« Tu n’as pas à t’excuser. Je sais que c’est difficile pour toi en ce moment. A Liège ! Embrasse Louise de ma part »

Au moment où Alex lut la réponse qui lui était adressée, une silhouette familière passa près de lui, au lieu de rendez-vous au préalable fixé avec sa sœur. Le lieu en question était un café où Louise et Alex avaient contracté l’habitude de se retrouver lorsque ce dernier était sur Bruxelles.

\- « Y/N n’est pas avec toi ?, demanda Louise d’un ton déçu que souleva son frère cadet.

\- Je vois que je t’avais manqué, ironisa-t-il dans un soupir en embrassant sa sœur.

\- C’est pas ça mais je pensais la revoir, se justifia Louise.

\- Ah mais ne t’en fais pas pour ça, il y a de fortes chances pour que tu la revoies… Seulement, elle n’était pas dispo pour aujourd’hui ni demain, en voyant que sa sœur retrouvait ses couleurs en apprenant qu’elle reverrait celle qui était donnée favorite pour devenir sa belle-sœur, Alex ajouta mais elle sera à Liège ! »

A peine eut-il fini sa dernière représentation bruxelloise, Alex reprit le train pour Liège. S’il n’avait pas cédé à la panique totale avant cela, mais simplement à un avant-goût, cette fois-ci, il était méconnaissable. A Bruxelles, il avait retrouvé des amis de toujours et pour évacuer le stress qui commençait sérieusement à le guetter avait dévié tous les sujets qui le ramèneraient inexorablement à un potentiel craquage nerveux. Pour ce faire, il avait esquivé des questions sur son spectacle par des réponses évasives concernant Y/N qui n’avaient aucun lien. Il mania cet art si bien que bientôt, la moitié de l’assemblée avait envie de rencontrer Y/N qui paraissait si géniale à en croire les propos amoureux d’Alex. L’autre moitié avait cessé d’écouter ce dialogue ubuesque.

Lilian, un ami d’université d’Alex que celui-ci n’avait pas revu depuis des mois nota ce changement radical, d’un Don Juan byronien à un amoureux transi et s’aventura, comme ses collègues de radio avant lui à quelques confidences. Après un bref échange, Alex l’invita à rencontrer lui aussi Y/N à Liège. Alors même qu’il savait la salle de spectacle complète, Alex jouait les grands seigneurs en invitant tout son entourage qui aurait à se serrer pour pouvoir tous rentrer.

A Liège, Alex attendit quelques minutes l’arrivée du train dans lequel Y/N avait voyagé en ne faisant que penser à Alex et à l’état dans lequel il devait être à présent. Une fois qu’ils se retrouvèrent, comme s’ils ne s’étaient pas vu depuis un an, ils regagnèrent la chambre que leur prêtait gracieusement un cousin d’Alex. L’ultime représentation devait avoir lieu le lendemain au soir. Y/N avait pensé qu’Alex passerait ses dernières heures à se recentrer sur son texte pour oublier l’échéance due. Si elle avait raison sur le fait qu’Alex n’envisagea pas une seule seconde de quitter la chambre, elle s’était fourvoyé sur les projets que l’humoriste avait fermenté pour les heures à venir. Il était convaincu que la seule façon de passer ses nerfs serait de pratiquer une activité bien éloignée de ce qu’il avait pu faire ces derniers jours. D’autant plus qu’une fois n’est pas coutume, le corps de Y/N vint à lui manquer cruellement. Depuis leur retour de Belgique, rares avaient été les moments où ils s’étaient retrouvé que les deux. Alex voulut changer la donne.

Le lendemain arriva bien vite et sur les coups de 9 h du matin, Alex rejoignit la scène sur laquelle il se produirait le soir même. Pour la dernière fois avec ce spectacle. Les moments de doute cédèrent leur place au brouhaha des spectateurs qui peu à peu emplirent la salle. Dissimulé derrière le rideau qui bientôt se lèverait, Alex scruta du regard des visages qu’il pourrait reconnaître, parmi lesquels ceux de Charline, Guillaume, Pablo, Hippolyte, Juliette, André mais aussi évidemment Y/N qui salua chaleureusement l’équipe et la famille d’Alex qui elle aussi était presqu’au complet.

L’heure et demie passa à la vitesse de l’éclair pour un Alex qui céda à quelques larmes à la fin qui l’avaient menacé tout du long. Y/N accompagnée du reste de l’entourage de l’humoriste sortit dans un Liège fardé de lumières artificielles. La clameur des spectateurs se mélangea divinement avec les bruits de la vie nocturne qui battait son plein. Tandis que la famille d’Alex se regroupait entre eux pour évoquer leur fierté, l’équipe de « Par Jupiter ! » essayait tant bien que mal de se réchauffer. Cette dernière partageait des anecdotes sur Alex, qu’alimentait Y/N. Y/N sentait qu’elle avait trouvé de véritables amis et confidents auprès de cette joyeuse équipe et se surprenait même à les faire rire. L’ambiance fut tellement gaie que personne n’entendit Alex arriver, essoufflé et rougeot.

Une fois qu’il fut arrivé à leur niveau, Guillaume et Pablo se mirent à exprimer leur soutien à coups de cris qui eurent comme écho les cris et bravos de tout le petit groupe qui s’était formé. Alex fit le tour pour saluer tous ceux qui s’étaient rendus à son chevet et une fois au chevet de Y/N, l’embrassa tendrement à la vue et au nez de tout le monde. Ce baiser fougueux conclut les heures passées à douter, à ne pas dormir et à ne rien faire d’autre qu’imaginer le pire. Tout en maintenant serrée à lui Y/N, Alex détacha ses lèvres des siennes. Y/N en profita pour lui chuchoter à quel point elle était fière d’Alex. Alex aurait voulu l’embrasser une fois de plus mais se ravisa.

« Bon, on va le boire ce coup ? », lança-t-il à la collégiale.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Tombé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je reviens vers vous après un (long) moment. Je pensais pouvoir mettre à jour plus tôt mais j'ai été prise par la routine. Je m'en excuse...
> 
> J'espère tout d'abord que vous et vos proches allez bien et que vous vivez bien ce confinement !
> 
> Voici de quoi vous remonter le moral : attention, très niais !
> 
> La fanfiction se termine au chapitre suivant.

Réfugiés dans un bar d’où s’échappait les effluves d’alcool, les amis et membres de la famille d’Alex presqu’au complet se donnaient à cœur joie. Les occasions étaient assez sporadiques de se retrouver tous ensemble, le quotidien rattrapant bien souvent le pas sur la vie tout simplement. Sa sœur se mit à chanter à tue-tête, les quelques pintes de bière englouties aidant et fut bientôt rejointe par une partie de l’assemblée.

Feignant d’être éhonté par le comportement de sa sœur, Alex chercha du regard Y/N qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de rire face à la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Il avait compris que dans tous les regards, il chercherait éperdument celui de Y/N et que dans tous les bras qui le consoleraient, il se tapirait comme s’il s’agissait de ses bras à elle. Il s’était toujours moqué des preuves d’amour, des déclarations niaises et n’avait pas cru pendant longtemps à l’amour fulgurant mais il avait suffi d’une seule femme, il avait suffi de Y/N pour que ses croyances soient réduites à néant. En seulement quelques semaines, il avait succombé pour Y/N et savait qu’il ne pourrait jamais plus aimer avec une si grande force qui que ce soit. Voilà tout ce qu’il aurait voulu lui dire en cherchant des yeux le regard de Y/N dans ce bar de Liège. Il aurait voulu lui aussi déclarer sa flamme comme Colin Firth dans Love Actually. Non, en réalité, il fallait frapper plus fort. Il se devait de frapper plus fort. Mais pas ici. Pas comme cela. Et si c’était trop tôt ? Si Y/N prenait peur ? Il ne pouvait se permettre de s’exposer à tous les dangers qu’un tel acte comportait. Il attendrait que tous les deux soient prêts.

Décidément, Y/N plaisait à tous ceux qui avaient la chance de la rencontrer sur leur passage. Comme un ange, elle apparaissait d’abord comme une vision et puis, on apprenait à la connaître et alors seulement, elle révélait toute son intelligence en plus de sa beauté candide. C’était comme si elle ne souciait de rien et qu’elle flottait au-dessus de tout avec une force déconcertante. Après la famille d’Alex, ce fut ses collègues qui tombèrent sous son charme. Pour certains, ils l’avaient déjà vu lors de l’entretien qui avait été le point déclencheur mais d’autres ne la connaissaient que de nom. Et quelle réputation la précédait ! Entre les louanges amoureuses d’Alex et l’admiration à l’égard de ses publications, Y/N ne pouvait que plaire aux plus réticents. La soirée se prolongea à mesure que les heures s’étirèrent et bientôt, l’on reprit le train pour Paris.

Mars 2020

La quarantaine imposée n’avait pas que des inconvénients et fut l’occasion rêvée pour le couple naissant de se familiariser l’un à l’autre. Comme par le passé, il avait été conclu implicitement que les deux logeraient sur le même toit. De toute façon, les discussions les avaient amené à penser qu’il faudrait emménager ensemble pour de bon. Après tout, rares étaient les moments où les deux amants ne dormaient pas chez l’un ou chez l’autre. Avoir un deuxième appartement vacant n’était pas rentable ni même imaginable dans un avenir proche en tant que couple. Y/N avait donc pris la décision de venir s’installer chez Alex pour passer cette période de confinement en sa compagnie. Y/N n’avait pas eu de mal du reste à délaisser son appartement pour quelques temps.

Alex, de son côté avait eu du temps pour penser au cours des semaines passées à la manière dont il lui dirait « je t’aime » sans parvenir à lui déclarer. Il voulait que cela soit spontané comme toute leur histoire l’avait été jusque là mais il savait également qu’il se reprocherait de ne pas mettre les formes. Bien sûr, il lui était déjà arrivé de dire ces trois mots à des proches et aux femmes qui avaient jalonné sa vie amoureuse avant Y/N mais avec l’âge et alors que cet acte aurait dû être un simple rite de passage, il lui semblait être une montagne insurmontable.

La Maison de la Radio ressemblait maintenant plus à Skype qu’autre chose. Charline et Alex avaient eu l’idée de continuer à diffuser l’émission qui leur tenait tant à cœur mais en raison des conditions sanitaires, Skype paraissait plus prudent comme alternative. Ainsi, les journées d’Alex gravitaient autour de ce moment où son ordinateur lui ferait signe d’enregistrer l’émission. Mises à part ces 45 minutes d’enregistrement, le confinement permettait à Alex et à Y/N de se dévouer l’un à l’autre. Alex se complaisait à regarder écrire Y/N, concentrée à son travail comme le serait Pénélope sur sa tapisserie tandis que Y/N s’amusait de voir son compagnon réfléchir à des vannes pour son prochain spectacle.

Une certaine routine s’était installée pour mieux triompher du confinement. Le jeune couple ne pouvait que se découvrir mutuellement. 

Vers dix heures du matin, Alex rejoignit la conversation Skype pour retrouver ses collègues et discuter de l’émission du jour. Dans la pièce attenante, Y/N se réveilla avec grand peine. Elle avait pris l’habitude au fil des jours d’ouvrir les yeux sur un lit vide, ce qui provoquait chez elle un sentiment de manque qu’elle n’apprivoisait pas encore – et ne pouvait encore moins calmer. Y/N s’était toujours promis d’être une femme indépendante, de ne jamais être assujettie à qui que ce soit. Féministe et lectrice passionnée d’écrivaines indépendantes tant financièrement que mentalement, elle était contrainte de s’avouer vaincue. Bien qu’elle fut autonome, Y/N devait admettre que sans Alex, elle n’était que la moitié de son potentiel. Sans Alex, tout était plus compliqué. Sans Alex, la vie pesait inévitablement plus lourd.  
Y/N s’habilla en vitesse pour arriver plus vite auprès de son jules. Pris dans sa conversation, celui-ci ne remarqua d’abord pas sa compagne.

\- « Salut Y/N ! Bah alors, c’est à cette heure là qu’on se réveille ? », plaisanta Juliette à l’autre bout de la ligne.

Alex se retourna sur l’ange qui venait de faire son apparition et l’embrassa en réunissant toute la tendresse du monde. Oui, ses collègues le verraient faire. Mais à ce moment très précis, Alex ne s’en soucia pas le moins du monde. Les nuits avec Y/N étaient certes des plus douces, parfois des plus sauvages mais ce qu’il préférait était de loin les matins avec Y/N. Il aimait la voir sans fard, un peu vulnérable mais surtout revêtant ce sourire si caractéristique qui l’avait fait fondre dès les premiers instants.

Y/N se détacha de son amant pour retrouver la cuisine et manger un petit-déjeuner tardif. La pièce donnant sur la salle à manger dans laquelle se tenait la conférence improvisée, Alex et Y/N purent continuer à s’épier. Le regard d’Alex glissa sur Y/N, l’intimidant toujours autant que la première fois. De ses yeux, il la déshabilla avec toute la révérence qu’il faut pour regarder un ange. Il avait toujours peur que Diane finisse par châtier l’Actéon qu’il était d’avoir osé un tel sacrilège. Le désir qui les envahit formait une enveloppe au-dessus d’eux. Comme pour prolonger la nuit partagée, ils souhaitaient que l’appel se termine au plus vite pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Y/N s’était certes habillée mais ce fut comme si elle était nue. Des pensées peu orthodoxes vagabondèrent dans la tête d’Alex et fixer le buste et la poitrine de Y/N n’aida sans doute pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Y/N s’assit en face d’Alex qui tentait de garder une certaine prestance tout en étant avachi sur le canapé. Elle avait bien compris le jeu de regards qui s’était installé entre eux deux et d’humeur joueuse, avait décidé de se plier à ses règles. Autant dire que l’heure fut plus que longue. Lorsqu’enfin l’hallali résonna, Alex éteignit son ordinateur au plus vite pour assouvir leurs désirs.

Leurs corps se connaissaient à présent par cœur. Alex voyait le corps de sa compagne comme une terre chérie vers laquelle l’on revient sans cesse après de nombreux périples. Comme Ulysse qui retrouverait Ithaque, Alex ne se sentait chez lui qu’aux côtés du corps nu et exultant de Y/N. Parfois sauvages, parfois tendres, les gestes d’Alex étaient mesurés pour satisfaire Y/N. Ses doigts parcouraient d’eux-mêmes la chair révélée et sa bouche s’offrait à ce corps rêvé. Faire l’amour avec Y/N relevait de l’expérience cosmique ; au-delà de l’extase promise par chaque rencontre, il y avait quelque chose de chimique. Une attraction inexplicable se mettait entre deux et ne pouvait se dénouer.

Alex scruta les moindres faits et gestes de Y/N avant de se lancer. Il savait que s’il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il n’aurait pas le courage avant un long moment. Simplement, il lui dit les trois mots qu’il avait répétés dans son esprit. Alors qu’il avait imaginé les dire une centaine de fois de cent manières différentes, ces mots étaient finalement venus tout naturellement.

\- « Je t’aime aussi Alex » fut la tout aussi simple réponse de Y/N qui reposa sa tête sur le buste de son amant.


	11. Epilogue : Et ils vécurent heureux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous vous portez tous bien !
> 
> Epilogue de cette fanfiction. J'espère que la fin ne vous décevra pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : thèmes associés à une grossesse, difficultés à procréer.

Les années succédèrent aux mois et le moins que l’on puisse dire est qu’Alex et Y/N étaient plus amoureux que jamais. Si l’éventualité d’un mariage n’avait pas été abordée, ils pensaient désormais à fonder une famille. L’humoriste ne s’était jamais senti prêt auparavant et craignait toujours de ne pas être un bon père mais il savait également que Y/N était la personne en qui il faisait le plus confiance sur cette terre. Il l’avait vu de nombreuses fois s’occuper de son neveu ou d’enfants d’amis et savait que si elle ne ferait pas une bonne mère, personne ne pourrait l’être. Y/N aussi y pensait de plus en plus. Elle ne s’était jamais sentie plus en sécurité qu’avec Alex à ses côtés. Elle connaissait enfin l’extase dont elle parlait si souvent dans ses romans. Cela devait être ça le vrai amour, celui qui vous prend aux tripes et ne vous quitte plus. Evidemment, tout n’était pas toujours rose entre eux. Il y avait eu les disputes éphémères que l’amour vient chasser comme l’écume sur le sable. Un jour, tout s’arrête. La tendresse prend le relai, les excuses viennent avant que les choses ne s’enveniment. Il y avait toujours ces malentendus qui menaient parfois aux pleurs ou qui cassaient quelques assiettes mais Alex et Y/N ne savaient que trop bien que c’était là le fruit d’une passion pugnace mais inassouvie. Il avait fallu s’apprivoiser pour s’aimer, il avait fallu s’aimer pour se comprendre. Pour comprendre qu’ils étaient faits l’un pour l’autre.

Et quand Y/N ou Alex avait tendance à l’oublier, ce furent les amis et les proches qui vinrent leur rappeler qu’une union comme celle-ci était des plus rares. Le fait est indéniable : jamais ils ne pourront trouver une âme sœur façonnée de la même manière. Depuis le jour de leur rencontre, chaque jour et chaque nuit était dédié à cet amour qui ne faisait que croître et qui n’était complet que lorsque les deux êtres étaient réunis. Fonder une famille devait être le bourgeon d’une fleur qui ne demandait qu’à s’épanouir. Sauf que le printemps n’arriva pas et que le bourgeon ne se montrait toujours pas, malgré les efforts mis dans l’aventure. Roukiata la première avait décelé ce non-dit qui s’était immiscé entre eux deux. Alors même que les deux amants partageait tout, ce secret était trop lourd à porter. En parler à haute voix ne rendrait les choses que trop réelles. Il valait mieux prétendre, passer ce fardeau sous silence. Etant la seule de l’équipe à être mère, Roukiata avait perçu en Y/N que quelque chose manquait à en faire la plus heureuse des femmes. Au cours d’une des nombreuses soirées avec l’équipe de son compagnon, Y/N fit de Roukiata sa confidente. Peu portée sur les effusions et sur le fait de parler de sa vie privée, Y/N se livra à l’humoriste burkinabé et une fois lancée, ne put s’arrêter. De tous les collègues de son compagnon, Roukiata et Juliette étaient celles dont elle se sentait la plus proche.

A l’humoriste, Y/N se confia totalement et lui avoua une crainte qu’elle n’avait pas parvenue à formuler : et si elle ne tombait jamais enceinte ? Depuis quelques semaines, Alex et elle s’évertuaient à procréer. Depuis qu’ils s’étaient accordé sur le fait qu’ils étaient tous les deux prêts. Au fur et à mesure que la conversation devint de plus pesante, Y/N eut du mal à maintenir son allure sereine légendaire. Depuis des semaines, Alex et elle tentaient de garder une certaine contenance. Un masque qu’ils revêtaient auprès de leurs proches pour ne pas craquer. Une fois tous les deux, le poids mort de cette absence creusait chaque jour un peu plus le fossé entre eux. Ils s’aimaient tous les jours un peu plus, pour aussi caricaturale que cette formule puisse être et pourtant, ils se déchiraient à ne pas se parler. Mais ce masque avait ses limites et sous pression menaçait de s’écailler et à la longue de se briser. En choisissant Roukiata comme confidente, Y/N n’aurait pas mieux tomber. Tandis qu’Alex restait interloqué par la vision de sa compagne au bord des larmes, Roukiata réconforta Y/N.

\- « Faire un bébé ne vient pas avec une notice. Cela prend du temps, cela prend du courage mais surtout, cela demande de l’amour. Alex et toi, vous vous aimez comme j’ai rarement vu des gens s’aimer. Cela suffira, je t’assure. Tant qu’il y a l’amour, tout va. Apprenez à vous reconnecter l’un à l’autre, revenez à des choses simples. Ne pensez pas à ce qui vous éloigne loin de l’autre mais à ce qui vous rapproche. Aimez vous sans vous soucier d’autre chose. »  
Il avait fallu cet électrochoc et ces conseils extérieurs pour que Y/N retrouve en son compagnon un amant et non pas le père de son potentiel enfant. Le soir même, elle se promit à elle-même de ne plus jamais rien cacher, de partager son chagrin avec la même force que son allégresse. Alex, pensa-t-elle devait être dans une position similaire. En imaginant qu’elle était la seule à souffrir de cette situation, Y/N ne s’était pas aperçue qu’elle avait délaissé l’amour de sa vie. Si l’absence d’une enfant tant rêvé planait au-dessus d’eux, ils ne se pardonneraient jamais de s’être éloignés l’un de l’autre. Le soir même, ils se retrouvèrent comme la première fois qu’ils s’étaient unis. D’autres semaines passèrent sans cigogne à l’horizon mais cette fois-ci, Y/N et Alex marchaient ensemble. Leur couple était plus soudé que jamais et les médecins restaient confiants.

Cela avait commencé par des maux de ventre que Y/N avait décidé d’ignorer. Tant de fois, elle s’était fourvoyée en prenant ces symptômes pour des signes avant-coureurs d’une grossesse tant désirée et ne se remettait que douloureusement d’un constat inchangé. Mais force est de constater qu’au bout de quelques heures et malgré tous les médicaments du monde, le mal persistait. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et fit un énième test de grossesse. La barre qu’elle avait pensé ne jamais voir apparaître était là devant ses yeux. Y/N était enceinte ! Elle exulta de joie et conçut un plan pour l’annoncer à Alex qui lui était déjà parti en direction de la Maison de la Radio.

Elle donna rendez-vous à Guillaume en qui elle voyait un frère et ensemble ils se mirent à échafauder un plan. Guillaume serait le seul à être dans la confidence et ce privilège ne fut pas pris à la légère par l’humoriste qui y vit un honneur. Tant de fois, il avait vu son ami et collègue se murer dans le silence sans pouvoir trouver les mots pour l’apaiser. Il lui devait bien cela. Le lendemain, tout était prêt pour surprendre Alex.

\- « … Et c’est pour ça qu’il faudrait mettre ma chronique à la fin », conclut Guillaume Meurice au moment où Alex rentra dans la salle de réunion. Il avait réussi à convaincre Charline de décaler sa chronique en prétextant un problème de son. Il s’expliqua à nouveau auprès d’Alex et bientôt l’émission commença dans la bonne humeur.

Sur le point d’articuler ses premiers mots d’une chronique très spéciale, Guillaume Meurice fut saisi d’une émotion toute nouvelle. Il voulait faire les choses bien, ne pas décevoir Y/N et maintenant, tout reposait sur ses épaules. Le dernier extrait de sa chronique sur le salon du bébé interpella Alex. Il reconnut instantanément la voix de sa compagne. Il chercha confirmation dans le regard de son collègue qui discrètement hocha la tête. La voix vint confirmer son identité.

\- « J’ai ma part de responsabilité dans le fait que votre collègue belge oublie toujours son humour avant de passer à l’antenne mais qu’il pense toujours à venir avec des brèves !  
\- Vous lui avez demandé de dire ça, Meurice ! », accusa Alex entre deux éclats de rire. L’équipe autour de lui comprit à son tour qui était l’intervenante.  
\- « Je ne lui ai rien demandé du tout. Rendez vous à l’évidence, vos brèves n’intéressent que vous », continua Guillaume sur la même lancée.

Il parut étrange à Alex que Y/N ne lui ai rien dit sur son passage à l’antenne ; il prêta une attention toute particulière à la suite de la chronique.

\- « J’ai été happée par le bruit et les odeurs dignes de Woodstock mais je dois avouer que la première partie est un peu barbante.   
\- Il s’agit du Salon du Bébé en même temps. Le Zénith de Paris est juste à côté  
\- Je me disais aussi que ça avait du mal à démarrer… M’enfin, je vais peut-être restée, histoire de me renseigner sur ce qui m’attend ces prochains mois »

Alex resta figé quelques secondes. Avait-il bien compris ? Une fois de plus, il regarda Guillaume, cette fois-ci en lui adressant un « Arrête » subtil mais qui fut suffisant pour attirer l’attention de toute l’équipe. Là encore, Guillaume se contenta d’hocher la tête. Alex avait bien compris l’allusion et se mit à exploser de joie. Depuis le temps qu’il attendait ce moment. Il en voulut quelques secondes de plus que Guillaume ait su avant lui la nouvelle mais compte tenu des événements, ne put lui en tenir rigueur plus longtemps. Alex n’entendit même pas les derniers mots de Guillaume puis ceux clôturant l’émission. Il était déjà en pleurs, plus rien autour ne pouvait le perturber.

L’émission s’acheva et toute l’équipe vint à lui pour le congratuler. Après les avoir remerciés chaudement, Alex appela sa compagne qui de son côté avait tout entendu de la chronique à laquelle elle avait contribué.

\- « Et dire que Meurice l’a su avant moi ! », annonça-t-il avant de promettre qu’il rentrerait au plus tôt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN -

**Author's Note:**

> Vous êtes arrivés au bout ? Bravo ! Je publierai une suite ; si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à commenter ;)


End file.
